


Broken

by Zora329



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Finral needs a hug, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Night Terrors, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Sexual Content, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora329/pseuds/Zora329
Summary: Langris dies at the hands of a man named Aizen who fromed a magic knights sqaud called the Silver lions to kill him sad and angry Finral seeks revenge but will it fill the hole in his heart?
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude, Zora Ideale/Finral Roulacase
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In Canon Finral hates violence but for this story since Langris died, and Finral witnessed it he was traumatized and filled with anger so he put aside his stance on violence to get revenge Zora was a bit "softer" because I imagined even though he wasn't a fan of Langris he would be concerned for Finral and be there for him

"How was your day sweetie?" Finral asked stroking Zora's hair they finished their mission and Zora took him to their room Finral wanted to make Langris a gift but Zora give him that look and they made love. "Which part?" Zora asked kissing his shoulder blade. "Hmm is that a trick question Zora?" Zora kissed him "Time for another round." "Maybe later Langris is still waiting for his gift." Zora rolled his eyes kissing his neck. "You're distracting me." Finral said Zora continued kissing him. The door opened Finral covered himself Zora didn't care "Finral it's your brother!" Asta said seemingly unfazed by his friends state of undress. "You little shit knock first." Zora said getting dressed "What about Langris Asta?" "He's missing Yano said he left for tea with you." "Yeah we did and he left for work." Finral said Langris wouldn't just leave. "Asta did Yano say where Langris is?" "He's missing so we don't know." Finral opened a portal "Zora can you check around the golden dawn with Asta I'll check all of Langris's baking spots." Zora kissed him "be careful." "I will." Finral said leaving he tried calling Langris he would answer he always did. "Langris come on what are you doing?" He had a bad feeling he found his golden dawn robe left on the ground. Finral looked around and found himself in a dirty alleyway He heard Langris groan in pain. "Fuck your ok your ok Langris." Damn it where is he?! Finral found him and he tried getting to him only to get bodyslmmed Finral punched him he got pinned down. "little shit." The man said kicking him in the ribs. Finral looked at Langris he was unconscious from blood loss. A man stood over him he had dark brown hair and was missing an eye. rage boiled inside him "let him go!" "Let him go." "Who is that brat?" Someone said "it doesn't matter let's get outta here!" "No he'll watch as I kill his brother." The older man said Finral's breathing got heavy. "Langris get up." Langris manged to open his eyes and he looked horrible blood was all over his face. "Hey fucking get up!" Finral looked at the man "Stop please don't do this! Langris get up!" It was like time stopped Langris died. "No!" "I'll fucking kill you!" Finral started sobbing he couldn't understand what they were saying he blocked everything out and looked at the man burning his face into his head. "I'll kill you!" He looked at everyone who was there. He got up and tried attacking the man he got knocked out. "Finral? Hey Finral!" Zora said "give him space Zora." Vanessa said "Where's Langris?!" Finral asked The room was silent "no. No No." Finral tried getting up Zora wrapped his arms tight around him "No let me go Zora!" Finral tried getting loose tears streamed down his face he buried his face in Zora's shoulder. "Should we check on him?" Asta asked "no." Zora said drinking "but he needs- "Finral needs to be alone right now Asta so no." Zora said pouring another drink. "Captain what are you doing?" Yami walked in Finral's room. Finral was quiet he didn't speak to anyone Zora was the only one he spoke to he went through this with his father so he understood. "Hey Finral are you hungry?" Yami asked sitting the food down Finral didn't answer. "It wasn't your fault you know that right kid?" Finral shrugged "it wasn't." Yami walked out "Zora you try." Zora walked in their room Finral threw a pillow at whoever it was. "Just leave me alone unless you have time magic then you can take me back to that moment if not then fuck oh hi." Zora sit next to him "hey." Finral laid his head against Zora's chest. "He's right babe it wasn't your fault." Finral sniffed "yes it was." Zora kissed his forehead "it's going to be ok." Finral cried all night nothing was ok anymore Langris was gone and wasn't coming back he wouldn't yell at Zora anymore or do paperwork or eat cherry tarts. morning come and Zora got up and found something for Finral to eat pudding was easy he thought and grabbed three of them. Finral looked for Zora then pudding was tossed in his lap. "not hungry Zora." Finral said giving it back Zora opened it tried it and made a face. "this tastes like shit eat one please so I don't have to." Finral started laughing "i'm serious it's awful stop laughing!" Zora said though his own laughter Finral ate one "it's fine to me Zora you hate sweets that's probably why." Grabbing the other one he ate it then pulled Zora in bed. "You can't stay in bed all do baby." Finral shrugged "your staying too." Zora kissed him "fine I'll stay to." Finral stroked Zora's hair it was a habit that formed when he was anxious or sad. "Do you think they'll change his office?" Zora shrugged "maybe do you want anything out of it?" Finral intertwined their hands "yes his coat I made him his clothes cherry tart recipes you'll make them for me right?" "Yes anything for you." "What about cooking?" Zora nods "yes I'll make stew." Zora said wiping away a tear Finral didn't notice he was crying "sorry." Finral said Zora kissed his forehead "you don't need to apologize." Finral tried to stop crying but it didn't work he buried his face in Zora's shoulder. "It's okay." Finral looked at the grave "I wasn't really good at having a conversation with you was I Langris?" "I miss you I hope your happy wherever you are I love you don't worry to much I'll be okay someday." Finral exhaled the funeral was quiet their parents didn't show up which was strange but it only made him angry why weren't they here? "Finral it's time to go." Zora said grabbing his hand Finral nods "yeah alright." "Do you want to get his stuff today or tomorrow?" "Tomorrow." Finral said walking to a Café "I want pudding." Zora looked over at their friends "okay." Finral looked at Zora "We're sharing it." Zora nods "What kind are you getting?" "I don't know you choose." "Is cheesecake pudding good?" Finral nooded "yes i thought you hated sweets." "Not cheesecake." Zora said "look! It's huge." Zora didn't know about eating that much. "Here!" Zora took a spoon and ate it they ate the entire bowl "my stomach hurts!" Finral said laughing "you shouldn't have ate the entire bowl babe." Finral kissed his cheek "oh well." Finral said grabbing his hand they passed by the alleyway Zora noticed he stopped "Babe?" "Come on let's go home." Finral still stood there "come on." Zora said lightly tugging him "sorry let's go." They walked back home. Weeks passed and Finral had taken up drawing and drew Zora Vanessa Asta and Yami. "Here are the rest of Langris's things." "Thank you." Finral said opening a portal "how have you been?" The captain asked Finral shrugged "I have good days and bad days where all I want to do is cry but Langris wouldn't want to he would yell at me." Willam smiled "he did yell a lot at the others." "Do you know if he's been caught?" "No unfortunately he has a name it's Aizen apparently Aizen is from a kingdom called the rose kingdom and he's held a grudge against your brother for something in his past." "Thank you I should be going now." "Goodbye for now." Finral set the box down "Zora when you were getting revenge on magic knights did you hear of a kingdom called the rose kingdom?" "No why?" "Aizen's from there." "Who's that?" "The man that killed Langris. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do to him." "No you don't where he's at in that kingdom or if they are more like him." Finral crossed his arms "I don't care I'm leaving tomorrow." Zora couldn't let him go alone "I'll go with you." The day arrived and Finral woke up to Zora packing bags. "Did you sleep good?" Finral shrugged "depends on the definition of good sweetie." Finral said kissing him "I can think of a way for you to sleep actually you won't be doing much sleeping." Zora said kissing his neck. "I'll take you up on that after we're done with killing Aizen." "About that." "What?" Zora grabbed Finral's hands "are you sure about killing him?" Finral nooded "babe you hate seeing other people hurt." "Well that changed Zora." He said "Aizen isn't like us he kills so I'm gonna find him and kill him." Zora tried pulling him back in bed "Finral are you hearing yourself? Killing isn't something you can come back from." "Why are you acting like this?" Finral asked "like what?" "I'm gonna go until you stop acting like I'm someone that needs to be protected." Finral said opening a portal "baby I'm just trying to help." "Well you aren't Zora I thought you would be supportive." Zora took a deep breath "I am supportive baby it's just." "What?" Finral asked looking at him. "You shouldn't do this if you kill him then what? Closure that's not closure." Finral pushed him away "just leave me alone." Finral said "no I won't just talk to me." "I don't want to talk Zora I need to be left alone so here go through this portal and go do something get drank go shopping please do something for an hour I don't need you feeling sorry for me!" Finral yelled his eyes widened when he yelled at Zora they rarely got into arguments. "Ok." He said and walked through the portal. "Fuck." An hour passed and Zora knocked on the door and entered their room. Finral was still mad he didn't even look at him "I got you something." Zora said "it's something you'll like." Finral still didn't move Zora climbed into bed he stroked Finral's hair "you're still mad?" Finral shrugged "I just want you to be happy revenge won't bring you happiness baby." Finral turned around and pulled Zora closer "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Zora kissed his forehead "it's fine open your gift." Finral opened it "uh it's just a doll did Gordon give you this?" "Yes he was excited." Finral hugged him happy for the gift. They talked about Langris for hours "one time he got so pissed at me for forgetting to bring him cherry tarts." Zora fell asleep in the middle of the second story Finral smiled and kissed his forehead. Zora woke up to crying he looked over and found Finral shaking he wrapped his arms around him Finral relaxed and went back to sleep. Sleeping was difficult for him so he decided to stay up and read which got boring then he poured a drink which tasted bland everything tasted bland now. Zora sat next to him "can't sleep?" Finral shrugged "more like can but I don't want to." Finral said yawning "everything tastes like shit." "You'll get your appetite back soon." "If you say so." Finral said leaning against him "we can eat more shitty pudding tomorrow." Zora suggested Finral didn't respond "how about we go and buy new deserts I heard they have cherry tarts fuck sorry." Zora said squeezing Finral's arm gently "I always hated those their too sweet but Langris loved them and now." He brust into tears "it's okay we can eat something else." "I know how about you try baking." Finral wiped his tears away "alright." He baked cookies that were burnt. "Here." Zora ate one and choked it was terrible Finral ate them and smiled he was blind to his horrible cookies "Langris loved my cookies but he kept getting sick for some reason maybe he ate to many cherry tarts?" Zora shrugged "Maybe." Zora wrapped an arm around him. Finral ate quietly and then gave the rest to him "thanks I'll eat them later." Zora said the rest of the night wasn't easy for Finral he woke up and read one of Zora's books Zora walked in "hey babe." Finral waved and flipped a page "why is the main character so boring?" Finral asked "keep reading he gets interesting." Finral handed the book to him "I'm bored any romantic one's?" "This one." Finral handed that back as well. "Your books are so boring." Zora kissed his forehead "you spent five minutes reading them babe that's not enough to get invested in the story." Finral rolled his eyes "I could write a story way better then that." Zora pulled him closer "you could?" Finral shrugged "maybe I'm not a reader like you." Finral said eyes falling he yawned "you need to sleep." "No." "I'll be right here just sleep." Finral closed his eyes Zora wrapped his arms around him. "I love you." He whispered hopefully tomorrow would be better for Finral. _"what do you see in him?" Langris asked "Zora? He's wonderful once you get to know him he can be very sweet and a good listener I talked about you a lot." Finral said drinking his tea. "What did you say about me?" "You're obsessed with cherry tarts and that you work too much." "What did he say?" Finral hummed "he said something about trusting you and I should be careful around you isn't he adorable?" "More like an annoying bug." Langris said Finral laughed_ Zora watched Finral enter and exit their room "what are you doing?" "Baking." "And your pacing because?" "Uh I think it's moving I tried making a pie with everything I needed but look!" Zora looked at it "is that pie?" "Yes." "There's something in it." "Love." Finral said Zora wasn't sure if Finral was cut out to be a baker. He watched Finral eat it and offer him some. "Thanks but I have a date! With setting up pranks." Finral shrugged and continued to eat his moving pie. Zora didn't understand his boyfriend's taste buds. Finral followed him watching as Zora replaced sugar with salt and then he went and put glue on the chairs. Once he was done everyone sat down and ate Finral watched them spit out their food they tried getting up Zora wrapped his arms around him "Zora!" "Yes?" "Fix this now!" Asta said "can't Finral wants to cuddle." "Cuddle later!" Asta said For the first time in weeks Finral started laughing the sound made everyone laugh Luck used his magic to get himself unstuck. "Luck help us!" Magna said "will you fight me?" "Yes now help." Luck did and everyone went on with their day. Finral was sound asleep for the first time in weeks Zora watched him for a while until he fell asleep holding him. Finral woke up and wrote a letter to Langris. _Dear Langris I um I'm so sorry I let you die Zora says it isn't my fault but it is I'm sorry. Love Finral._ He couldn't hold in his tears he buried his face in his hands. Zora Wrapped his arms around him "it's ok let's try talking about him?" "Okay." "Langris loved he-." Finral tried saying what his younger brother liked to eat -he he." Finral sobbed uncontrollably burying his face in Zora's chest he cried for hours until he fell asleep. "Poor... Finral." "My sweet angel should cheer him up." Gauche showed Finral the picture of his sister nothing Finral continued crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter it was hard writing because Finral's character is amazing to me and it hurt to write him hurt emotionally


	2. Chapter 2

Finral jotled awake he shuddered and looked over at Zora who still slept peacefully. He rested his head against his heartbeat listening to the sound go up and down He thought about his nightmare. Langris's screams still rang in his head. He smiled when Zora's arms wrapped around him, "Morning." Finral smiled "did you sleep good?" Finral shrugged Zora pulled him closer "it's okay. Do you want to eat something?" Finral opened a portal it exploded Zora moved him out of the way "The fuck was that?!" his grimoire had a new spell Finral's eyes lit up "holy shit I have attack spells!" Zora sighed "baby our room is destroyed." Finral run off to tell Vanessa Henry fixed it Finral spent the day making small portals and making them explode Zora was impressed. Finral smelled one of Langris's coats "I miss you." He put it in his closet. He looked at the picture and picked it up with a shaky hand. Finral looked at the paper he could do this just write his feelings down. Zora looked over he wondered if Finral could handle killing he didn't like violence even if it was a bug he just let it out the window and continued his day. Hopefully he wouldn't take things too far. Finral showed him the first letter it was clear that Finral blamed himself for what happen. "Do you wanna talk?" "No." Finral said leaning against him Zora stroked his hair. "You sure?" Finral nooded "yes." Grabbing a drink "nope you aren't doing that." Zora said putting it back "I just want to not feel for awhile." Finral said Zora hugged him. Around night Finral had another nightmare Zora comforted him "your ok it's ok." Zora said wiping away his tears. The next night they got ready to leave.

"When you write tell him I said hi." Zora said Finral nooded packing his stuff "How long do you think we'll be gone?" Zora asked "depends on how long it takes on killing Aizen and his friends." Zora tried talking him out of getting revenge but Finral was set on it they left at night Finral wrote his first letter _Dear Langris I'm sorry I couldn't save you and I hope you aren't mad about that I imagine you are it's so weird but now I have attack spells I don't know how I remember getting so angry and something blew up! Zora freaked out It was funny love Finral."_ Finral placed it in his bag and pulled out a sketchbook he bought and drew Zora cooking and dubbed it " _Zora's cooking"_ Zora looked over watching Finral draw.

Finral motioned him over and rested against him he wasn't sure about anything anymore he planned on stopping by Langris's grave before they left. Once at his grave he sniffed "Hi Langris I wanted you to know I'm going to get justice for what happen to you and I'm writing letters to you too I love you."He left his grave once back to HQ he wrote to him again only this time he needed to let out his anger and confusion to Langris. After finishing they left and set up camp. "I just realized Yami doesn't we're out here!" Finral exclaimed "don't worry I asked if we could take a vacation from missions he said yes." "Good because he's scary he's gonna have to walk to places now unfortunately." "You miss talking him to places?" "Yami's a wonderful captain he's almost like the father I wish I had so I miss him what about you missing Asta?" "Kinda he can be annoying but he's good company." Finral intertwined their hands "you brought a tent?" "We aren't sleeping in a tent you kick in your sleep." "You don't even use the covers you wrap your body around mine." Zora said "it's not my fault your warmer then the cover." Finral said kissing him "how warm?" "I know what your doing sweetheart and it's not gonna work it's too cold!" Zora flipped him over "i can warm you up." "By cooking." Zora sighed "fine."

 _Dear Langris why didn't you tell me about Aizen? I understand we weren't close at the time but you still could've said something Zora says hi i think he regrets not giving you a chance you two would've been great friends i just know it Love Finral_ Zora tapped him "Dinner babe." he handed him the stew he promised he'd cook for him. "We should leave tomorrow we'll take booms since I can't portal us there yet." Finral drank the stew his eyes lit up, drinking it too fast causing him to choke "Amazing! You have to make this more often." Finral finished it and noticed Zora inching closer. he pulled Finral into his lap, "something on your mind?" Finral nodded "It's Langris why would he keep Aizen a secret from me? we weren't close at the time but he should have trusted me but he didn't." Finral had a million thoughts swimming around his head all at once. "Maybe he wanted to protect you babe family does that." Finral didn't like that answer and moved away from him. Zora reached out "Come on don't do that Finral." Finral moved again. "i'm gonna take a walk." he left Zora alone not bothering to look back. He tried calming down but it wasn't working he tried taking a deep breath but all that come out was a sob he sobbed until his eyes were red and puffy he calmed down and bumped into Zora he wrapped him in a hug. Finral stood there for a few seconds and returned it. He started shaking from the cold he felt Zora take off his robe, "here you'll get sick." "But then you'll be cold." Finral pulled a blanket out for him. And they went to sleep well Finral want to sleep Zora watched him he didn't sleep now most days he watched Finral sleep now, and got sleep during the day. An hour into watching him Finral started crying. Zora stroked his hair, "shh it's ok." Finral gasped and jerked away. Then he blinked his vision came back into focus and he saw a familer redhead. "What happened?" Finral didn't answer. 

instead Finral wrote another lette _r Langris It happen again I keep seeng you like that Zora and I got into a fight about you choosing to keep Aizen a secret from me it's hard waking up knowing your gone not being able to hear you fight with Zora or make fun of my cooking even though yours sucked too I wish we had a do over and I could've been better brother to you love Finral_ he placed the letter in his bag and sighed when he looked up they were in the rose kingdom "well we're here." Zora said looking over at Finral who had look of anger on his face, "Let's go."and with that they went toward a kingdom they knew nothing about. Zora slipped his hand into his boyfriend's noticing his anger, they walked though a market and bought cloaks and stayed at an inn for the night. "I'm sorry for walking away like that at camp Zora." He played with his hair a habit that formed when he was anxious over something. "It doesn't matter babe." Finral looked at him tears streamed down his face "but it does! You were just trying to help and I hurt your feelings." Zora kissed his forehead, "only a little." Finral kissed him, then backed away. "Sorry." Zora kissed him back, "for what?" Finral knew that look. "So do you wanna fuck?" Finral let out a giggle "so vulgar." He said kissing him moaning as Zora kissed and sucked on his neck. "You love it." He said taking off his robe, he pushed Finral on the bed. And took off his pants. "Why am I still wearing clothes?" Zora kissed him "I'm taking my time with you." He said taking off his shirt, and licked his nipple. "That tickles oh shit." Zora sucked it then pinched the other one. "Come on!" Finral said pulling his hair. Zora smirked and pulled down his pants, He licked his cock teasingly then sucked hard he pulled off then looked at the expression on Finral's face his hair was a mess his eyes were glazed over his face was red. He spread his boyfriend's legs and lined his cock up and began thrusting slow "will you fucking go faster!?" Finral said moaning Zora still went slow. "I told you-" Finral pushed him down and started riding fast. "Holy shit someone's pissed that's so hot." Zora said Finral glared "just moan dummy." He said going faster in kissing him, "fuck." Zora said grabbing the sheets, Finral was close he looked down at Zora who wasn't even close like at all. "Are you serious?" Zora just smiled "I have lots of energy" Finral came on their stomachs, "fuck." Finral wrapped his arms around Zora, "Still haven't come." Finral sighed "Sweetheart." Zora kissed him and entered him thrusting at an insane pace until he came inside him. "That was amazing." Finral just yawned, "there's always marriage oh shit did I just say that do you want to get married?" Zora looked at him, "Yes But I hate fancy suits though I really love you." Finral teared up "I love you too." Zora kissed him holding him falling asleep.

"I really did turn him into a softie." He whispered to himself feeling sleep call him.

They walked around listening to anyone who knew where Aizen and his group were Finral found himself getting irritated when no one had any leads. "This is bullshit how can no one know what the guy looks like?" Zora shrugged "Did you get a look at the guy?" Finral frowned "I was too busy trying to kill him Zora to give a shit about his looks." Finral sighed 

They went back to the inn Finral paced around the room ignoring Zora's concerned gaze on him.

"Babe sit down your going to dive yourself crazy we'll find him ask him why he did it-" Zora was interrupted by Finral sighing loudly "That's a dumbass plan we'll find him and kill him." Zora sighed but nodded there wasn't any point in fighting right now. Finral regretted that first statement he sat next to him and grabbed both of his hands "Sorry again i know your trying to help and I love you for it." He kissed his forehead 

"Just don't do anything reckless babe." He asked

"Alright we'll do things smart." Finral said getting out a map of the area "where would they be?" Zora pointed near the center of town wasn't that just a market? Finral marked it down hopefully they were there. "Hopefully someone knows were he is."

It was afternoon when they decided to go out and stock up on food they kept an eye out for the group.

"Did that man with the missing eye show up here again?" a woman asked the shopkeeper nodded "he's strange." Finral remembered before he tried attacking Aizen he didn't seem to be looking at him with both eyes!

"Zora their talking about Aizen." He whispered he looked around for his boyfriend odd where did he go? He heard a cat and found Zora bent down feeding it. 

"We can take it with us sweetheart." Zora jumped "Are you sure?" Finral nods "now we have our very own child that coughs up hairballs." Zora chuckled 

"What should we name him?" Finral shrugged "you choose." Zora held it up "Zora junior." Finral laughed

"Now you'll get confused when I say your name." Finral held his hand leading him back to the inn.

Now they were a family of three Finral told Zora he had to make sure Zora junior was fed they bought a litter box for him.

The couple along with their cat walked back to rest for the night. Zora had started trying to have sex with him Finral brushed him off every time. One night Finral went to bed but found Zora's clothes on the ground. "Sweetheart?" he opened the door to the bath and was greeted with His boyfriend sitting there. "Finral wanna join me?" Blushing Finral left "that dummy." Zora tried again Finral had taken a bath and his clothes went missing he looked everywhere he had gotten robbed then sighed Zora did this. "Zora my clothes are missing." His boyfriend pretended to be shocked "Let's find them." Finral opened up a portal and pushed Zora though sending him outside and took his clothes back. The redhead knocked on the door. "Babe come on let me in." The door unlocked Zora junior walked over. "Stay out there for the night." Finral said closing the door. Zora snuck back in and crawled under the cover Finral come out of the bathroom. "Zora you can come in now!" He opened the door, Zora wasn't there. "Where did you go?" Zora junior crawled to his bed Finral saw a hand reach out and pet the cat. "Zora get out from under the cover sweetie." Zora did and Finral sat by him, "this game of yours will last this entire time we're out here isn't it?" Finral asked Zora grinned, "yep so you might as well get used to it." Finral sighed "Fine just don't do It when I'm busy coming up with ways to Kill Aizen okay?" Zora nods "no problem baby." Finral joined him in bed, and intertwined their hands, "So are we gonna fuck now?" Finral closed his eyes annoyed, "love sleep!" Zora laughed and went to bed. _Finral knocked on Langris's door, when he didn't get an answer he ported in and found him asleep. He carried him to bed. Langris opened his eyes_ _yawning"I love you."_ Finral woke up to Zora playing with his hair, "Have you been watching me sleep?" Zora nooded "your snoring is adorable." Finral threw a pillow in his face, "You snore I don't." Zora scratched his face. "No you do." Finral pulled the cover on his head and laughed, "Let's go get breakfast." They walked to a Café and ordered breakfast Finral played with his food he was distracted by his thoughts and he couldn't stop thinking why? Why did Langris die? Why couldn't he do anything but beg and watch? Zora noticed this sudden mood change and asked what was wrong. "Everything ok?" Finral shrugged "not really I'll tell you later." Zora give his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled "alright." Once they finished Finral withdrew into himself and walked back to the inn. "Come here." Finral did and sat next to him. "What did you wanna talk about?" He asked "it's dumb." Finral said not wanting to talk about his feelings. "Is it? But it's bothering you." Finral wiped a tear away he was going to cry again it was stupid he was just talking. "Finral." Finral shook his head "it's fine let's talk-" Zora hugged him. Finral cried they stayed like that. For the rest of that morning. Zora opened up a book Finral asked to be left alone for awhile Zora asked if he was sure he said yes and wrote more letters to Langris. Zora checked on him he threw paper across the room angrily he couldn't get what he wanted to say out. He tried again and ended up crying. "Langris no that's stupid how about dear? Fuck this is awkward." He threw the letters in a drawer in laid down pulling out a book. "And I'm bored how does Zora read these?" He said throwing it at the wall. Zora closed the door quietly, Finral paced around bitting his fingernails "Where the fuck is that asshole hiding?" His stomach growled, "food can wait." Finral sat down and closed his eyes their cat hopped on the bed, "hi where's Zora?" He asked the cat purred Finral smiled having a pet isn't so bad he figured. Finral fell asleep dreaming about Langris and how he was happy once. Before it was taken away by their parents, Zora walked in and kissed him on the forehead and opened up a book. "Where have you been where you planning something dangerous without me?" Finral said Zora shook his head "no i was setting up traps babe." Finral stroked his hair, "what do you want to eat?" Zora shrugged "hmm meat." Finral nooded "alright." They ordered in Zora talked about his book Finral leaned against him, "the guys a asshole and she still likes him that's dumb." Finral chuckled "maybe she likes that in a man sweetheart." Zora shrugged "she's still dumb," Finral closed his eyes "your tried already?" Finral put a finger to Zora's lips "shh time for bed." He said snuggling against his body. Zora put his arms around him. "It's early babe who goes to bed early? Come on let's eat something or fuck I dunno something!" Finral was already asleep Zora stroked his hair "Alright you win we'll sleep." He said holding him. "What do we do when we find Aizen and his friends?" Finral marked a spot on a map. "Get them to talk tell us where he is." He said Zora watched him open a portal "I'll be back love." Finral said leaving he went to Langris's office "there's gotta be something in here that tells me how they met." Finral found a letter "to Langris from Aizen." He read it "Langris why were you a dick to a insane man?" Finral left and showed Zora "Langris really didn't care for Aizen babe." Finral nooded "he wasn't nice back then that's all but he shouldn't have acted that way towards him knowing he would get hurt." "What about Aizen's friends? They didn't hurt Langris right?" Finral scoffed "I don't care if they cast the spell they still helped kill Langris." Finral said reading the latter again before putting it away. "Did the letter have a location?" Zora asked "no why?" "Well back when I was still getting revenge on magic knights they left little notes on letters then I would fuck them up." Finral turned it over "do you mean this?" Finral said a rose shaped house was on the back "yes that's how we find Aizen." Finral looked outside it was getting late and they would ask around. Finral wrote to Langris _Dear Langris We have a clue to where Aizen is in the rose kingdom I think? I hope so! Zora's probably worried but he shouldn't be we'll be careful and I'll try to not do anything reckless that will make you mad at me. Love Finral._ he put it in his bag and looked outside watching the stars Zora walked over "come to bed." "Ok." Finral said holding him close "thanks for coming out here with me." "I wasn't gonna let you do this by yourself." Zora said "Do you feel homesick yet?" Finral asked "somewhat you?" "This bed sucks and I miss our friends I hope we find Aizen soon." "We will I doubt he's hiding from you." "Yeah." "I wonder why he did it? Langris wasn't the kindest person but for someone to kill him so horrifically was just horrible." "Yeah Langis didn't deserve that." Finral chuckled "Langis." "I loved fucking with him babe." "I know he always hated that nickname." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finral and Zora leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Finral knocked on Zora's door and gulped when he answered "Hey." "Do you wanna go out on a date?" Zora started laughing Finral knew this would happen so he made a move to leave Zora stopped him. "I'm laughing because it took you so long to ask me." Finral's eyes widened "hang on you were going to ask me?!" Zora nooded "yep so do you want have a picnic?" "Ok! Um I'll see you tomorrow." Zora smirked he was still a nervous mess. Finral kept looking at himself in the mirror a knock interrupted him. "Finral! Your boyfriend is ready!" Finral blushed "Vanessa he's not-" Zora looked amazing "You look great- I mean beautiful!" Zora groaned at the tightness of his shirt. "Thanks I know it's just a picnic but I wanted to look nice." Vanessa giggled "he came to me for advice have fun boys and Zora make sure he can walk Tomorrow!" Finral covered his face, "Vanessa no!" Zora grinned and the two walked to a park and ate Finral started biting his fingernails "Finral you ok?" Zora asked Finral nodded "fine. Actually no why did you I ask you out? I'm so stupid I should've just kept my feelings inside then you wouldn't date someone so useless." 

"That's not true Finral your a really wonderful person and everyone cares about you." Zora scooted closer "I'll let you in on a secret if we do go on a second date and officially start dating i'm nervous about what others think." Zora said Finral's eyes widened "But your you! You have incredible magic and a really cool mask!" Finral blushed at that last comment, Zora chuckled "well thank you Finral I like your hair." He said Finral laughed as well "Um do you wanna do this again go out on a date I mean?" Finral wondered 

"Ok." Zora said Finral opened up a portal and they were back home before they could enter Zora stopped him kissing him. Finral kissed him back. "We're dating now? Holy shit We're dating!" Finral said excitedly "If your this excited over a kiss just wait until we're alone." Zora purred in his ear, 

A month passed and everyone knew they were together Magna said it was super manly Luck, wanted to fight them every second. Henry moved their rooms around and when Zora went to his own room he found he was now sharing one with Finral.

They never shared a room or a bed before so that took some getting used to plus Finral pretty much wrapped himself around Zora's body he tried covering them but he found he couldn't move because of a certain cuddle monster.

But he loved waking up to see those lavender eyes every morning they shared many things about each others life's growing up Finral was the black sheep of his family Langris was the one with the talent everyone liked him while he was alone. "That's horrible how are you guys doing now?" Finral sighed "he wants nothing to do with me I want to be apart of his life but he won't let me." Finral exclaimed Zora intertwined their hands "you have me and the rest of the idiots out there." Finral smiled at the memory reaching down to pet Zora junior, "you couldn't have come up why any other name?" Looking at Zora who was reading "Well he's quiet like me so I chose that name for our son." Finral rolled his eyes marking areas they've been or haven't been to. "How many people do you think Aizen has?" He asked the ginger thought about it "more then enough to wipe a entire kingdom." Finral's eyes widened "wait what?" Zora sat up closing the book, "while you were busy brooding and shopping. I talked to people and yeah Aizen and his group can wipe out kingdom's." He said nonchalantly

Finral exhaled "Ok that doesn't change anything for me he's still dying but before you say anything I'll portal us to Yami maybe he can get the other captain's to help." 

"Wait did you actually agree with me on something? Wow this is amazing-" A pillow was thrown "hush." Finral said kissing him he teleported back to the black bulls they were all worried. "Where did you go why didn't you keep in touch?" Asta wondered while the rest went over to Zora and their cat. 

"That's a long story I'll explain it later where's Yami?" At the sound of his name he came out the bathroom "what the fuck- oh its you two where the hell have you been for 3 months?!" He yelled 

"Trying to Kill Aizen oh and get the other captain's he and his group can wipe out kingdom's bye now." Finral said opening up a portal leaving them shocked.

"That was a lot to spring on them babe." Finral nooded "I get it but they'll deal with it." They walked around listening to the sounds of crickets and the night Finral refused to sleep every time he did he kept seeing his brother dead. Zora junior walked over to him robbing against his leg. "Hi did your dad send you to check on me?" He looked over at Zora who was asleep, he began petting it "I know you won't understand this i'm going though a lot right now and Zora's amazing but sometimes I feel like he'll get. Never mind don't tell your father." The cat just blinked then began purring against him. "Good now stay here with your dad." He said placing him against Zora it followed him "no stay here stay here." He whispered walking away the cat followed him. "Fine you can came but stay by me." Finral asked he said walking back to town. He looked around and bought more books and clothes. He accidentally dropped a glass bottle he was back in that alleyway again. Zora junior walked over to him and started licking his face. 

"Good kitty." He said petting it and talking a deep breath He also bought Yarn for him the cat did calm him down after all.

"I knew you would warm up to our son." Zora said scaring him "whatever he kept following me." Finral said hugging him and tossing the toy to the cat.

"Yami called and he said and I quote "the captain's are busy with missions and training sorry." Finral sighed well that was unfortunate.

"And we still don't know where their base is this sucks." Finral groaned then he poked Zora "any ideas?" Zora junior walked towards them. "I think our son has one." He said following it leading them to a camp Finral petted him "Good boy." Zora picked up a note, "Aizen meet us at this address." He turned it over to show a picture of Aizen handing it to Finral who took it. "That's him he's the one that killed him."

Finral put it in his bag looking around for anything else he found a map the idiots left their location. "It's a trap Finral no one would just leave where their hiding out on their map." He said hoping he would think about this Finral didn't care "Even more reason to find whoever left this map get them to talk then kill them." He said placing it in his bag knocking out the other stuff "shit well i guess we'll buy a new bag for my stuff." Picking up his things Zora picked up his things and had an Idea "Portal them to the inn babe." Finral did just that later the two cuddled and Finral listened as Zora explained the book he was reading was about two people in love that couldn't see each other. 

"That sucks how did they see each other?" He asked "they met in secret." Zora explained marking the page "You haven't slept in three week's babe." Finral shrugged "there's no point i keep seeing him." He petted the cat Zora didn't want to push him into doing something he didn't want to do so he offered to read to him. "I'm not a kid." Finral tried to argue but sleep came as soon as his boyfriend started reading.

"Such a handful." Zora said kissing him on the forehead, he watched their cat fall asleep laying down on Finral's stomach and he closed his own eyes as well. For the first time in weeks Finral had slept peacefully he didn't dream or have a nightmare he just slept. "Finral? Finral!" He looked around he was at the tea shop with Langris? He hugged him tight crying making Langris angry "why did you let me die?" He asked pushing him away Finral slapped himself he was having a nightmare that was it it had to be. "Wake up!" He told himself it didn't work he tried using his magic that didn't work. "What the hell." He whispered trying again he looked around and run back to the black bulls Zora was there but he didn't know who he was. "Who the fuck are you get off." Finral felt his heart break. Then realized the map he had picked up released a spell that didn't take place until he was asleep he was trapped inside the group's base, meaning none of this was real! He calmed down and broke the spell looking around he was in a dark room he hoped Zora was safe he had a tendency to worry a lot. "Come out i broke your weak spell that was fucked up you did that by the way!" No one came they just left him here he really should've listened to Zora about this being a trap. He manged to get out of the rope. And opened a portal and ran up to the person and punched them. "Now where the fuck is Aizen?" She turned around Finral kinda regretted punching her but she helped murder Langris "I would normally never hurt a woman but you killed my brother you stupid bitch." He spat. She glared at him "he got what he-" Finral saw red and used a spell "Don't fucking say shit unless it's where Aizen is!" "Go fuck yourself." Finral sighed "look "No wonder you would say that you're a little bitch." Finral made a window explode she flinched "who's the bitch again? Where the fuck is he?" Finral sat down on a chair and broke glass. "The fuck are you doing?" She asked "breaking shit this place means something to you right? I don't give a shit." He said throw glass after glass. He got bored and made another window explode with his magic. "Ok! He's underground somewhere." Finral got closer "that's not all you know come on give me a location somewhere to look." "I did!" She said "Sakura huh? I heard someone say your name that's your name?" She nooded "fuck you." He said killing her. He left his hand started shaking "Finral." Finral couldn't hear whoever it was he started breathing heavily "Finral." His eyes widened and he opened a portal "It's me." Zora said "I'm sorry sorry." Finral said sobbing "it's ok let's go." Finral looked back at the dead woman "come on." Zora said grabbing his hand. Once back at the inn they were staying at. Finral couldn't stop crying. Zora stroked his hair and told him it was ok he just defended himself. "Finral she would have killed you it's ok." Finral sniffed "no it's not." Zora kissed his temple "it will be." Eventually Finral calmed down. They fought over things like Zora bugging him about sleeping eating and revenge Finral would leave Zora alone with their cat.

But they always apologed to each other Finral hadn't stopped searching for Aizen he still planned on killing him in a very painful manner. But he took breaks some days instead just enjoying Zora's many books that he bought and 

Finral thought about that "No that still won't work sweetheart she needs someone who's quiet and is secretly a loveable teddy bear." He said wonder in his eyes at the thought. Zora rolled them over "your describing me aren't you?" Finral smiled "maybe depends who you ask." He said kissing him 

Another week passed and he had another nightmare it didn't make sense to him he was happy why were they still happening? Zora junior purred against him he stroked it's fur tears rolling down his face.

"I hate this." He whispered getting ready for the day his hands started shaking again "Wanna talk about it?" Zora said kissing his forehead, Finral shook his head "no thanks sweetheart." He looked at the picture of he and Langris rage boiled up inside him. He opened up a portal he ended up at his grave.

"Why didn't you ever reach out and try and fix our relationship why did I have to do that? Why didn't you just let me in your life why was that so fucking hard?" He sobbed for hours and eventually went back to their inn he crawled back into bed. "You went to his grave? Finral nodded "you ok?" Finral shrugged "no." He admitted "I told him well everything I felt not that it matters anymore." Zora hugged him "of course it matters your allowed to feel pissed at him not for dying but what you told me when we first started dating." Finral nooded "that's sweet I guess that you remember something like I was a mess when we first started dating." He laughed Zora agreed "you acted like I would dump you and then kill you afterwards." He remembered Finral being a bundle of nerves on their first date but he slowly come out of his shell.

"You weren't any better you kept worrying about what others would think and you kept asking if the mask bothered me even though we had already had sex with it on actually you always wear it it's really cute." He admitted making Zora blush. "That was one time I worried about it babe." Finral laughed things would get better eventually after killing Aizen they will be.

Finral played with Zora's hair, listening as he read his book "And then the king and the dragon lived happily ever after." Zora felt Finral fall asleep against him. "Good night." weeks passed and Finral couldn't sleep Zora talked with him about this and Finral exploded with rage. "I am sleeping stop acting like I'm a kid damn it I'll sleep whenever I fucking feel like It!" Zora yelled right back. "Then stop acting like a fucking kid and sleep you fucking dumbass." Finral pushed past him and slammed the door leaving Zora alone feeling bad. Finral felt pissed that Zora was acting like this it was bullshit he was sleeping just not every night. Which wasn't a big deal so why did Zora have to make it one? he opened up a portal to a bar and got drank he passed out and when he woke up Zora was there. "why are there three of you?" he said gigging when he got picked up he started squirming and yelling to be put down. "put me down I have a boyfriend he has a cool mask and he'll." he passed out again "Finral wake up." Finral blinked Langris was there. he blinked again it was just Zora. "what where you thinking?" Finral rolled over and buried his face in a pillow "you can't ignore me forever baby." Finral flipped him off "Zora go away." Zora kissed his forehead "nope baby I'm staying." Finral groaned "I love you too." Zora placed a cold cloth on his head. "I'm sorry about last night." Finral said Zora just ruffled his hair. "Don't do it again ok?" Finral nooded "good now scoot over." "Stop making the wall spin." Zora chuckled "just rest." Finral groaned "you shouldn't have gotten shitfaced." Pushing him off the bed Finral fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Finral killing he's upset because he hates violence and i imagine doing it would break his heart because of his caring and soft nature


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finral's relationship with Zora starts to show some cracks and it hurt to write lol

Finral ported underground and found nothing he was pissed nothing was there he kicked a rock out of anger the rock hit something with a thud. "Found you." He told Zora this who just got out of the bath and tried to look everywhere else but his wet body Zora noticed this. "Sounds interesting but could you help me dry off?" Finral handed him a towel "Sweetheart revenge sex can come later." He kissed him Zora didn't let up "Come on he's not going anywhere babe he's stuck underground probably in a coma he won't care if we fuck." He said kissing his neck. "You aren't going to give up are you? Fine close your eyes." Zora did he felt something warm oh Finral was getting into it he heard a meow wait a meow? Finral left the room and left their son on top of his head. "Oh well i guess he's right huh?" He got dressed and followed him outside. He looked around then rolled his eyes he ported somewhere. He went back inside and read his book, an hour later Finral opened the door. He tossed another ball of yarn to the cat, and sat down food. "Can't kill someone on a empty stomach." Zora's eyes widened as he watched him swallow the food. "Did you actually taste it? Finral waved it off "it's pudding all your doing is swallowing it." He said opening up his own book. This one was about two brothers who got along and were ripped apart at a young age. He finished the first chapter then vented to Zora "Edward could've just told him he didn't like pie then Peter wouldn't have run away." He quickly grew bored of reading and instead took up drawing but everytime he drew Zora he would move. So he opened up portals so whenever Zora grew bored and left he would end up back on the bed. "And done!" It only took ten tries." He showed him the drawing, Zora handed it back "you messed up my studs." Finral frowned "you wouldn't stay still." He said closing the Sketchbook.

Zora was allowed to leave and he left for hours when he came back Finral was asleep. He shook him awake, "I figured it how to get in that hideout of Aizen's me." Finral gave him a confused look.

"I can use my magic to break the barrier around his base babe." Finral was still confused "your magic is ash and trapping spells your gonna use trap magic against a barrier?" Finral asked "yes but then you'll go right in kill Aizen then that's that." Zora beamed Finral thought about it "what about you? That's dangerous Zora you could get kidnapped or worse." Finral didn't know about this idea he didn't want a repeat of last time. "We'll go together check how long it'll stay open then you go in and kill be careful." Zora asked

Finral give it more thought "Alright but promise me if you get outnumbered you get out of there no showing and trying to be a hero we still have a wedding to plan after this is all done." Zora nodded 

_Dear Langris we found Aizen's hideout Zora can get us in but I'm worried he'll do something reckless sorry for snapping at you love Finral_ Zora junior wondered over sitting between the letter, He shooed him away. And looked up at the sky watching the stars. "Don't worry Zora junior we left a lot of cat food and yarn try not to eat it all at once." He scratched behind it's ears.

Then ported underground Zora was there he broke the barrier "There you go." He said Finral kissed him apart of him didn't want to leave but he knew he had to he pecked his forehead. "Remember no being a hero sweetheart." Zora laughed "don't die on me." He said watching him climb farther in the base leaving him alone. Finral crawled around he heard voices "Are you sure it was that boy from that day? " why didn't Aizen kill him too?" "Shut up he's here." One of them said, Finral peaked around and saw him. 

"What were we talking about hmm come on speak up!" He commended walking over to a man named Ace, "-we were talking about why you didn't finish off that other boy we found it-" He couldn't finish his sentence Aizen used his magic to make his blood freeze "Clean that mess up i do hate messes." He left the room. Finral took a deep breath "What the fuck is wrong with him?" He whispered opening up a portal to the room Aizen was in. "Don't make a sound turn around." Finral said looking at the man "You know who I am? Aizen smirked "Yeah you do I've got questions and then you answer I'll kill you." He said opening up his grimoire. "why did you kill my brother?" He asked Aizen laughed making Finral angry but he didn't make move just yet. "Dear boy your brother was horrible to me long ago so I formed this group to kill him and I did just that." Finral took a deep breath and said "really? Because he was rude you decided to kill him that's petty as fuck." Aizen decided to continue toying with him. "Tell me do you still remember his face how beautiful it looked when he died?" He said Finral saw red and used a spell only for Aizen to move open his grimoire and forced a portal to swallow Finral up and he was back where Zora was, "that piece of shit Ok Zora open it back up please." Finral looked around Zora was passed out from over using his magic. He ported them back to where the cat was.

Zora opened his eyes he looked around for Finral who buried his face in his hands. "He killed him because he was rude then he laughed about it." Finral laughed this whole time he thought he would've had a good reason for doing it but no it was just because he felt like it. He laid down next to Zora and stroked his hair he owed him a apology "I'm sorry I made you overuse your magic." Zora shrugged "You don't need to be it's part of the job." Finral sighed wrapping his body around Zora's the cat watched them then crawled over laying down at the end of the bed.

"He probably moved hideouts and this one will be even harder to find." Zora said feeling Finral start to cry again he held him tight wishing he could take his pain away "it's going to be Ok." Finral looked up he nodded a week went by and Aizen and his group left the rose kingdom, He finally manged to draw Zora and he finally manged to get his studs right. Zora kept trying to seduce him they made out but sex was still off the table until Aizen died. He laughed as Zora pouted and moved off of him fixing his hair. "How long will this game of trying to get in my pants continue?" Zora shrugged "when you let yourself relax for one night you won't be able to think about revenge." Finral blushed "I'll hold you to that sweetheart." He said getting up. Their cat ruined the moment "see even our son doesn't want us to traumatize him." Finral laughed going to see if anyone knew information about Aizen. No knew anything which was annoying but he supposed it was good. He could plan on killing his followers one by one, Zora also taught him how to cook which was nice. "Now I can eat your food without throwing it up." Zora said moving out of the way of the pillow.

"What was that you don't want my food?" Finral asked eating it then grimaced it was too spicy. "Here eat this." He said handed it to him they spent the day cooking and reading.

"What book are you reading now?" Finral asked drawing Langris he didn't draw his eyes he couldn't do that now. "Hmm it's about this guy who wanted to confess his love but didn't have the guts to do it and died." Finral frowned "I don't have any words what happen next?" "She died." Zora said looking at Finral's drawing "You forgot his eyes." Finral nooded "I didn't i just can't draw them anymore." He said putting the Sketchbook back in his bag. Zora didn't question what he meant and Finral petted the cat. "Do you want to talk? Write a letter?" Zora asked "not tonight I'll just sleep." He said making room for him.

Zora scooted closer so Finral could wrap himself around him but he didn't which was confusing. "You ok babe?" Finral nodded then shook his head "it's about Aizen where would he go?" He looked everywhere then an idea come to his head HQ but that wouldn't make any sense why the clover kingdom? "he's at the clover kingdom i know it." He said finally wrapping his body around Zora's. Closing his he tried going to sleep but Zora was back at his little game, "Zora junior wanna play with your father?" He asked the cat mowed and walked over to Zora with the yarn. "You can't resist me forever!" He said playing with it, Finral fell asleep smiling.

They returned to HQ Everyone gathered around them asking how they were they were fine they said. Finral sighed contently being home was nice. "Finally that bed was killing my back." Zora said laying down. Finral took their stuff out and quickly placed where they needed to go. And laid down next to Zora.

"It's weird being back here after all this time." Finral said sketching their room and Zora. "It felt like we were going to live in that shitty inn forever." Zora said playing with Finral's hair, "Please we camped out sometimes but you needed a bath badly." Finral said remembering Zora trying to hug him he smelled so bad. "The smell didn't turn you on?" Finral made a face of disgust. "You smelling after sex is one thing you smelling like a dumpster is another sweetheart." He said showing him the drawing Zora smiled.

Making Finral suspicious "I don't like that smile it means your up to something." Zora moved to jump on him Finral opened up a portal. "Will you ever get the hint sweetheart?" He said walking out the door. 

Zora groaned "that hurt!" He petted the cat then watched as Finral talked with Vanessa about what she'd being doing while he was gone. "How's Zora?" Finral blushed "he's been Zora and horny." She laughed at that and hugged him leaving him alone to talk with Asta who was still his usual loud self. "How've you guys been? Did Zora throw bugs at you? When you'd guys get a cat when-" Finral pulled his cheeks, "One question at a time Asta." He explained what was going on leaving the fact that he killed someone out. "You didn't tell the shrimp or the others what happen why?" Zora asked Finral shrugged "they wouldn't understand what I did out there wasn't something I feel like talking about right now." Finral said petting the cat. "What happens if Someone else brings him up and you kill them?" Finral wasn't in the mood for Zora's lectures right now. "weren't you going around beating the shit outta people who disrespected your father?" "That's completely different from what your doing Finral and you know it." "Is it? You loved him didn't you want to kill magic knights?" "No I wanted them to pay I never killed" Zora said tears streamed down his face "well maybe you should have then you wouldn't feel pain "babe-." "Sorry forget i brought him up." "That's um I gotta go." Finral tried wiping away his tears Zora moved away and slammed the door "great Finral you upset your boyfriend." 

Zora didn't care where he was going he needed to get drank fast he angrily wiped away tears. "After all we've been though why did he say that Fuck!" He punched a rock making his fist bleed. He knew Finral's emotions were everywhere right now but he was still pissed at him. "Fuck." He walked back to the black bulls bar poured himself a drink and another and another, he passed out on the floor. The couple didn't say anything for weeks Finral felt horrible he tried thinking of ways to make it up but Zora wouldn't even stay in the same room as him. Zora wasn't doing any better maybe he should've given Finral space? Maybe that's why he said what he said. "Well you two idiots just make up? Yami asked irritated with them he lite a Cigarette and left. Zora scoffed why should he be the one to apologize Finral fucked up so he should be the one to fix this mess.

A week went by and he returned to their room he found boxes of tissues all over the ground and a sniffing Finral curled up with the cat. "Go away I don't want to talk." He said throwing a pillow Zora caught it and placed it back on the bed he cleared his throat. 

Finral gasped slowly turning around to see his boyfriend who looked horrible too. The two stood there an awkward silence followed before Zora said "I've done some thinking and I realized that I've haven't given you space and I apologize for that and for shit I suck at apologizing." He hoped Finral would laugh like usual but his mind was telling him something else. "Your gonna break up with me aren't you?" Finral asked Zora crunched down to his level. "No I'm not breaking up with you Finral we just need space away from each other only for a little while." He said wiping away his tears, "But I'll miss you a lot." Zora kissed his forehead, "it will only be for a little bit." He walked out of the room. Finral started crying again, he wanted to go back in time and stop himself from saying that but he couldn't and Zora would come back and break up with him and he would be all alone just like he was when he was younger. _Dear Langris i think I may have ruined my relationship with Zora we got into a bad fight and I mentioned his dad and he looked so sad and now he most hate me! You'd probably be happy if he broke with me you never did care for him love Finral_ He held the letter close to his chest hoping that the pain would go away. _"What was your father like?" Finral asked playing with Zora's hair. "Full of life he loved pulling pranks."_ Finral began to cry he ruined everything Zora was gone. Sleeping was hard for him Zora's snoring was something he missed and his eyes those deep blue eyes of his. Finral tried to focus on something else he looked outside and saw the park that he and Zora went to on their first date that brought him to tears. He flipped though a journal he bought. _"I hate that he's gone it's my fucking fault he was wonderful he was everything I wasn't and I pushed him away._ he closed it and put it in a drawer. He needed air just as he was about to leave the door opened Zora looked at him and brushed past to get the cat and slammed the door making him flinch. Zora sighed and pet the cat he wanted to apologize Finral hated loud noises plus his face he looked destroyed like someone killed his puppy well his brother was dead. He looked back at the door and knocked and sit the cat down and quickly wrote a note. Finral opened it and looked around no one was there "I'm sorry for scaring you" was what it said he closed the door and watched Zora leave he wondered where he went he still didn't know even after four months of dating. "Should we fellow him?" Zora junior purred "good boy." Finral said opening a portal and quietly following his boyfriend. Zora got on a broom and flew away. Finral knew where he would go.


	5. Chapter 5

Finral didn't want to wake up from his dream Zora was happy he was happy everything was right. Then he opened his eyes and reached for Zora he was gone now he fucked up his relationship.

He ported to where they had their first date it didn't help the hole in his heart he left. Walking back he spotted Zora drinking and quietly petting the cat. He sniffed he had to make this up to him somehow.

He tried cooking again but Zora took the food and left Finral didn't give up he left little notes for him and handed them to Zora junior just small things asking how he was and he ate Zora wrote "yes" and sent the cat back to him, that worked but it didn't in a way.

Finral sketched again he landed on Zora's he placed his hand against it, he tried something else whenever Zora left to go get something he secretly followed and bought flowers along the way. Zora looked back feeling someone watch him he shrugged it was probably nothing. Though he was shocked about the amount of flowers that were left on the bar. "Finral left them he's been trying different ways to get you to come out of your shell." Noelle said she left to hang out with Asta. "What am I suppose to do with all these flowers?" He asked well this will be awkward he picked one vase up and knocked on their bedroom door. Finral opened it only to get flowers shoved in his face, He took them only to get more in his face Zora exhaled as he looked at him. "If you want to give me flowers that's fine but not the entire damn store." He took one vase back though. The two stood there Zora made a move to leave Finral stopped him. "Uh do you want to see my drawings?" Zora nodded "Ok." They spent the rest of the day like that Zora junior spotted them together he jumped on Zora's lap and rested there. Finral yawned and looked over to see Zora's head resting against his shoulder. He felt Zora arms stop him from moving.

"Stay still." He grumbled only to open his eyes and start to leave Finral stopped him again holding on to his arm, "don't go." Zora gave him a sad smile and left the room. Finral sighed they were somewhat back to normal at least he went to check on Zora who was smiling at the flowers he gave him. Zora checked on him whenever he fell asleep he moved his hair out of his face and moved him in a more comfortable position to sleep. "Your still such a handful." He didn't leave instead he rested against him. He thought he felt Finral's fingers though his hair but he imagined it. Finral woke up and felt a weight on him Zora was there again but why? Oh he most have slept wrong he usually did that whenever Zora had to go on missions or now when everything was bad. "Stop thinking negative things it's annoying." Zora yawned kissing his forehead, Finral shrugged. "I swear you became a mind reader or you have boyfriend powers." Zora chuckled "definitely boyfriend powers with a side of good looks." 

Finral snorted "that's why I fall for you your looks not your brave personally or amazing magic just your really hot face." He said Zora held out his hand and Finral took it together they went for breakfast.

Their sqaud jumped when they saw them come downstairs, "were you spying on us?" Asta nodded Yami left muttering something about how they finally got their shit together. The rest laughed Finral grabbed Zora and ported them to a beach. Only for his boyfriend to not swim with him instead choosing to take a nap on the sand. Finral buried him in sand. Laughing as Zora used his magic to make a hole in the sand, "You gotta let me out eventually Sweetheart!" Zora walked away Finral laughed as he blew his nose getting sand out of it even inside his mask. "Boo." Finral said stepping out of the portal. Zora glared "Come on your having fun admit it." Zora flicked sand in his hair. "My hair it's gonna take forever to get all this sand out!" "My mask will take longer then your hair." Finral grinned then opened up a portal that lead to the water pushing Zora in. "I hate you." Finral laughed as Zora splashed him their skin started to prune and they dried off and went back home. Finral was shooked to see Zora had another mask on his face, "how did you get another one?" Zora smiled "I can't tell you." He said holding his hand Finral wrote a letter to Langris _Dear Langris we made up! And went to the beach Zora didn't swim he's like an adult cat I buried him in sand and he put me in a hole I got him in water eventually love Finral_ Finral looked up and checked the time a Zora was usually in bed with him by now. "Zora?" He checked the base all of his napping spots and the roof. "Don't panic Finral he's ok he's just being Zora and probably will show up tomorrow." He went to bed worried the cat noticed his distress and crawled by him. He heard a knock he run to it hoping it was his boyfriend. It was Asta had looked like he something to tell him. "Finral Zora's missing." Finral felt his world stop. _Finral waited anxiously for Zora to get back from his mission he could do this just go up to him and confess but what if Zora didn't feel the same way? Then things would be awkward for the both of them. "Hey." Finral jumped and went red and looked at him. "Hi you look nice not that you don't look nice everyday." Zora laughed "Thanks what are you doing up? Your face is red are you sick?" Finral went even more red when Zora put his hand on his forehead and looked at him. He wondered what those hands would feel like around him hugging him holding him among other things. "Finral I know what's going on with you." He looked up "you do?" Zora nooded "you get cold easy it's ok here." He said taking off his black bulls robe. Finral thought he died it smelled like him Then his mind began to wonder Zora at the beach coming out of the hot spring. "Finral let's go inside." Finral looked up and smiled "ok." Then he handed him his robe back Zora reached for it and their hands touched This time Zora blushed, "here." Zora put it back on then pretended his head was stuck "here let me help you." Finral glaped his back muscles. "Everything ok?" Finral put the robe on Zora and run away still red "Maybe I come off a little to strong? Zora said_ Zora didn't know what happen one minute he was outside walking then he passed out and was underground somewhere at least Finral was safe but knowing him he would worry. Zora thought about all the times Finral worried for him and sighed he didn't need to worry so much. He would be fine breaking free he heard someone enter "you look like shit we fucked you up." "Go fuck yourself." The man walked around and opened his grimoire "Where's that kid? The one with the brown and green hair." "Who knows?" Zora said he couldn't get loose "when he gets here he'll kill you." "That kid doesn't have the balls to kill anyone." "Get out of my face and fuck off." The man punched him "that tickles try hitting me again with magic and see what happens." The man left Zora spit out blood "shit."


	6. Chapter 6

Finral ignored everyone and left again he left Zora junior with Vanessa he didn't understand how this could happen who would kidnapped Zora? Then he scowled Aizen's group they wanted payback for their friend. Where the hell would they take him? He thought about going underground again but Aizen wouldn't be stupid enough to have a base underground again right? Finral ported underground and laughed god this man was a dumbass. "Shit He left the door wide open he's such a stupid bad guy." Finral stepped in and someone knocked him out putting a cloth to his mouth. He looked around Zora was there no this was another trick. "You guys really need to come up with something better this is getting old." He yelled undoing the rope he checked to make sure it was really him. "Zora if it's you say something only you would say." He said Zora blinked "I like your cooking." Finral knocked the person out. "Nope you aren't him." He said looking for his boyfriend he crawled around listening for any sigh of him he heard him Zora cry out in pain "Fuck." He heard a door open and he used his magic to kill that person. Taking the knife he carried, "you get anything outta that piece of shit?" The person groaned in pain "he's violent for one and two none it's like he's not human." Finral tapped the guy on the shoulder and ported to his friend taking him out before killing the other one.

He ignored the ringing in his ears he ported Zora out of there and back to HQ. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Finral hugged him making him hiss in pain. "Ow watch my ribs babe." He noticed blood on Finral's hands and checked them out "it's not mine it's the assholes I killed." He took a deep breath trying to stop his hands from shaking. "Oh do you wanna talk about it?" Zora asked Finral ignored the question. "Are you ok do you want me to get someone to heal you?" Finral asked his hands still shook and he looked to be on the verge of tears. Zora wiped away a tear more tears fell down his face. Finral buried his face in Zora's chest. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry." He sobbed Zora held him even if it was just to save him and in self defense Finral still felt guilty for killing those people he hated thinking about how broken he would be if he'd kill Aizen. "Shh it's ok you saved me that's all that matters." Finral took a shaky breath. He wanted to believe him but he felt himself not knowing who he was anymore. He often thought about Langris and if he were here would he do the things he's done to avenge him? He kept that thought to himself he didn't want Zora worrying even more about him. Zora felt Finral fall asleep. He didn't know what to do should he tell Finral to stop getting revenge if it drove him to tears everytime he took a life? Or watch as the man he loved slowly break apart piece by piece. He thought about how he used to be he didn't want that for Finral he deserved happiness. Finral was quiet the next morning he cuddled against Zora quietly petting their cat.

So he talked to him about his revenge against Aizen that caused another fight. "Why are you being so difficult about this? It's heartbreaking to watch you go through this Finral." Finral grew irritated "I thought you wanted to help me kill him? Why are you acting like I'm gonna freeze up when I have the chance I won't." Zora placed his hands on his face "I know but you'll lose what makes you you when you kill him it won't bring you happiness or." Finral gave him a look. "Or?" "Bring Langris back it's hard I understand but he wouldn't want this for you he'd want you to be happy." Finral tried that already but everytime he did life fucked with him. "It's too late for that Zora." He said petting the cat. Zora sighed "your wrong it isn't your allowed to be happy babe." Finral nooded "So he gets to live." Zora nods "is that okay?" "No but your right." Finral wrote another letter to Langris _Dear Langris I hope you don't get upset but I think I'm done with trying to get revenge on Aizen it's getting to be too much and I think you'd understand Love Finral_ he planned on reading every letter he wrote to Langris tomorrow. He still felt angry but he could get to a better place one day.

"You'll probably have fallen asleep by now Langris sorry I wrote a lot." Finral placed the flowers on his grave. "Zora's here too he wanted to give me a chance to talk to you alone He's been wonderful he put up with a lot we fought sometimes." Finral took a deep breath "I'm eating again I still have trouble sleeping and dealing with anxiety and flashbacks and yeah it's a lot." Finral felt the wind pick up. "I guess your saying your mad but somewhat proud?" He laughed 

He left his grave hand and hand with Zora knowing that he'll be ok with what ever life had in store for him. "You ok?" Zora asked Finral nodded "yep what do you wanna do?" Zora shrugged "what do you want to do?" Finral chuckled "you can't answer a question with a question." Finral walked to a Café. "Let's get something sweet!" Zora groaned "please don't get pudding." Finral kissed him on the cheek "how did you know? We're gonna share it." Zora gagged but smiled as Finral looked at all the different kinds and chose banana. "I hate pudding." Zora said Finral handed him a spoon. "It has cookies in it." Zora gave in and ate it half of it, Finral ate the entire bowl. "That was good alright let's go home." Zora grabbed his hand and left with him. Zora stopped at a bookstore and bought more books Finral went to buy ingredients for baking something he was terrible at but Zora would never admit it to him. "I'm gonna bake so much!" Zora smiled "good you need to eat something other than pudding." He said Finral stopped and looked at the sky noticing the sun was about to set they weren't interested in going home just yet. "Where do you want to live after we're married?" Finral asked "that's right things will be different for us a vacation home?" Zora suggested "sure." Zora pulled him closer "wanna have sex in the bath?" Finral rolled his eyes "okay but if we get caught we won't do it ever again." _Finral watched Zora flex he had no right to look that hot Zora looked his way Finral looked at the ceiling embarrassed. "Were you watching me flex?" -no No! I mean yes kinda i know we're dating but I still watch you not in a creepy way just-" Zora kissed him Finral blushed "you still blush baby." Finral got even pinker "it's embarrassing." Zora smirked "me calling you baby? Baby." Finral covered his face "Hm I wonder what reaction I'll get if I call you that during sex imagine it me bouncing you on my-" Finral pushed him though a portal._ Finral drew in his sketchbook Zora went off to do whatever he does away from base it didn't worry him so he never asked where Zora went although he was concerned Zora was doing something dangerous but that was back when they first started dating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finral isn't done with revenge he's just gonna take a couple of months not thinking about it


	7. Chapter 7

Zora noticed Finral was thinking about something he wondered what it was he took him on a date to get his mind off of thinking for awhile. Finral stared at him almost like his boyfriend was a ghost "Finral?" Zora asked "you ok baby?" "Finral?" Zora asked again. Finral blinked and he was back in their room laughing softly and talking about something was it important?

"Finral? Hey babe you in there?" Zora asked waving his hand in front of his face Finral blinked "oh sorry sweetie what were you saying? You wanted more beer?" "Dessert." "Oh." Zora smiled Finral was happier he still had nightmares and trouble sleeping sometimes he couldn't stop crying but somehow he still was happy everything related to Aizen was put aside so he could live a somewhat normal life. "We have a mission tomorrow i think it's about helping out kids isn't that exciting?" "Sure until they grab your hair or mask." Finral let out a laugh. "A kid grabbed your mask?" "Yes he thought it was my face and he pulled my mask off and started crying because of my teeth ungrateful little shit." "At least it helped with your people skills Zora." "My people skills are fine baby." Finral smiled "but whenever I bring up double dating you end up leaving the room or kissing me." "Because it's for dumbass people." Zora said eating desert he fed Finral. "I can feed myself." "Just let me be a cheesy boyfriend and feed you." Zora said blushing and looking away "fine." Once back home Zora wondered what Finral was thinking about. "Baby?" "Yeah Zora?" "What were you thinking about earlier?" Finral shrugged "different things i guess Langris you uh just things." Zora kissed his forehead "that's good." Finral went to Langris's grave and left flowers "I thought about you again today while Zora and I were on a date I think about you all the time actually Langris." the next day the mission was nice one of the kids enjoyed Finral's portals the others kept pulling Zora's mask they thought he was some sort of evil person, "go play with Finral kids I like my mask on." he said "casue your evil!" "No just play with my boyfriend." he said one walked over and still pulled at the mask "here!" he took it off and they drew on it. "Zora what happen to your mask?" Finral asked touching the soft skin "those shitty kids happen." "aww they drew little suns on it I mean oh no!" they gave it back "i hate kids." "here." Finral used a spell to put it back to normal wrapping his arm around Finral they left and walked to a town where Zora talked about Finral's cooking "your cooking has gotten better babe." Finral wasn't paying attention _Zora looked for Finral they had a mission_ so _where was he? Finral bumped into him knocking their gifts over "here." Finral said "it's a book about murder and magic." "Thanks here." "Flowers." "I'm sorry for avoiding you." Finral said grabbing Zora's hand "why have you? Are you mad we had sex last week?" "No I wanted to say I love you! But I don't know if you feel the same way." Zora kissed him "I do I don't put my cock inside just anyone Finral I love you too even though your cooking could use some work." "Aww that's romantic I know that first part but you actually really love having sex with me." "It's healthy just like my-" Finral covered his mouth "don't finish that sentence!"_ "Finral? Finral?" Zora kissed his cheek Finral looked over "hm?" "You ok?" "Yep." "Remember when we got each other gifts after we first had sex?" Finral asked "yeah why?" "I don't understand why I was so nervous It's weird." "Probably because you never dated someone like me devilishly hot." Finral nooded in agreement holding Zora's hand "what if I couldn't open portals?" "I would still love you baby nothing would change." Finral kissed his cheek "your so sweet." "What do you want to do later?" Finral asked "hmm not leave our room for the evening." "We could use the extra sleep." "Sleep? No we're gonna have sex." Finral nooded "whatever makes you happy." Finral stroked Zora's hair Zora noticed he was still off. "Are you ok today?" Zora asked Finral he smiled "yes why wouldn't I be?' Zora didn't believe him Finral seemed happy but he knew better this was about last week. "Aizen." Finral tensed up "do you still want him dead?" "Yes but I put him behind me Langris would want that." "What do you want?" "Langris back I know he was rough around the edges and he hated you and me at one point he's still my brother and I miss him it's like a missing limb that I'll never see again I sometimes wish I died instead of him." Finral said "I thought that too with Dad he was so kind and funny I know it's hard but you'll be alright." Zora said holding him "I dunno." Finral said Zora squeezed his hand "it will be babe." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some softness for Finral


	8. Chapter 8

"How far are we going Zora?" He said holding his hand he couldn't see because he was blindfolded.

"Almost there babe." He said sitting him down on the grass and taking his blindfold off. Finral held up a hand the sun sting his eyes. "Zora where are we?" He said looking around "you don't remember?" Finral shook his head "i'm sorry sweetie." Zora shrugged "you were nervous and spilled your guts?" Finral frowned then his eyes widened "oh shit this was where we had our first date." He said kissing Zora. "Thanks for bringing me here." He said Zora handed him food and water, "so how'd you sleep last night?" "Honestly it was okay I didn't have a nightmare I woke up once to get water to calm my breathing down but it was fine." Zora give his shoulder a squeeze "you should have woken me up." Finral sighed "Sorry I just figured you needed to rest i mean you already worry enough about me." Zora kissed him on the cheek eating a sandwich. "That's never going to change babe." Finral placed on a hand on his cheek "your sweet I promise to wake you up if I can't handle my nightmares." They ate in silence listening to the sound of nature.

Finral took out his sketchbook and started drawing the scenery and Zora as well. "You should become a artist." Finral thought about it. "I'm already a magic knight that's already hard enough plus my drawings aren't for other people their for me." He said showing him Zora hummed his approval. "I look pissed." Finral laughed "well you ate the food so violently love." He said holding out his hand for Zora to take.

They took a walk and talked about if Zora would take up baking he said yes but he would only bake for Finral and the others if they weren't annoying.

"Aww that's so sweet of you getting annoyed with people except for me." Finral said kissing him on the cheek. "It makes you happy for some reason that I try and not prank them or put them in holes." Zora said ignoring Finral's gaze on him. "Or I've turned you soft." Zora scoffed "I have no idea what your talking about I'm just a very supportive boyfriend." Finral nooded "pretty sure your a softie love." Zora rolled his eyes as Finral opened a portal "your imagination amazes me sometimes babe." Back at HQ they listened as Yami explained their mission well Finral did while Zora took a nap. He woke up when he was in the air. "I hate these things why didn't you just portal us there?!" Finral laughed "I need to mark the place before I open a portal Zora." He said landing the broom. Zora threw up "Never again." Finral robbed his back "Come on let's get this over with the person should be over here somewhere." The town was small and people made do with what they had a man approached him "thank goodness the magic knights are here it's horrible! She came out of nowhere and started killing people." Finral flinched at the word 'kill' then smiled "it's going to be ok. Do you know where this woman went?" He pointed to a cave and they went in listening for danger.

"It's ok he'll make you better." A voice said Finral found the woman and slowly approached her "hi my name's Finral and that's Zora we just want to talk is that ok?" She nodded "Ok why did you kill those people in that town?" The woman laughed "because _he_ promised that he could bring my brother back." Finral felt sorry for her "miss that's impossible even if someone had that type of magic it's not possible to bring someone back." He said placing a hand on her shoulder she pulled away form his touch. "You couldn't understand what it's like to lose everything you magic knights think it's easy for us commoners to get by while you get all the glory!" He didn't have a response to that some magic knights did what they did for fame. And it was understandable why she felt that why. "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about and how much it hurts to wake up everyday not being able to see them or talk with them but it will get better." He said she broke down Finral walked her out of the cave where she was placed under arrest and would have a trial. "She won't bother you anymore she acted out of anger and sadness so please don't hold that against her." Finral felt the air get knocked out of him as the man hugged him and thanked him he smiled "you'll be ok sir." He said Zora smiled and kissed him. "You were amazing babe the way you talked that woman out of falling off the edge was just wow." Finral shrugged "she just needed someone." He said porting them back to HQ. He was surprised that Yami was standing there. "Aizen's been imprisoned just thought you should know." He said leaving to smoke. Finral stood there shocked imprisoned? Not dead.

Evening rolled around Zora watched Finral sketch again and sigh when he couldn't get it right. "What's wrong?" Finral looked at him and motioned him over. "Aizen's in jail I should be happy about it but I'm not i still want him dead." Finral said leaning against him. Zora Wrapped his arms around him. "He'll die of old age or the prisoners could kill him." Finral sighed that's true I guess wait when I got you outta that hideout he wasn't there in fact we haven't met any of his friends in mouths." Finral began writing his thoughts down on paper. "Maybe they left?" Zora suggested "no their stupid but they know how to get away easily." Finral said opening up a portal Zora sighed "there he goes again running off alone." Finral stepped out of the portal and in to Aizen's old hideout he looked everywhere for a clue he found a book filled with notes. "Ok where are you?" He read each one carefully then spotted a red mark. "Oh you really are in jail and your friends turned against you well you shouldn't have treated them badly ok Finral stop talking to yourself." He went back to Zora and showed him. "Damn he's fucked they really are pissed by the sound of this note." Finral sketched himself killing Aizen in different ways drowning him stabbing him choking him to death he liked that last one. "Your going out again?" Finral jumped before nodding "yeah I'm not wanting until he dies I want to kill him." Zora nodded "what about us?" Finral looked at him "what does that mean?" He asked Zora felt rage boil inside him. "We're suppose to be a team and you decide to do shit like this it's bullshit if you think i'm going to sit here and wait for you to end up dead." Finral capped his face "Zora-" Zora moved away "why can't you just let yourself be happy? Is it me? Am I making you unhappy?" Finral teared up "No your amazing Zora I love you-" "Then fucking stay here with me with Zora junior with our fucking friends." Finral looked down and said "I can't." Zora closed his eyes and said something he couldn't take back once he said it. "We're done i can't watch you do this yourself Finral your destroying what Langris loved about you." Finral didn't know what happen all he knew was that Zora was on the ground with a broken nose and his fist hurt. "I'm sorry." He said leaving the room and running away.

He woke up screaming and run to the bar then was about to leave when he bumped into Zora who looked concerned. "Did you have a nightmare?" Finral sobbed for hours until he calmed down. "What happened?" Finral just buried his face in the crook of Zora's neck he couldn't tell him ever. he decided to lie about his nightmare. "It was about Langris it just took me by surprise that's all." Zora knew he was lying but didn't press him for the truth. "Ok I'm sorry i wasn't here for you." Finral didn't respond he just inhaled Zora's scent and tried to fight off sleep. "I'll be right b-" he couldn't leave Finral wrapped his arms around tightly and wouldn't loosen his grip. 

_Finral ported in Langris's office making him drop his paperwork and glare at him, "What do you want Finral?" He said picking the papers up and got back to work. He looked up "well out with it i have work to do!" Finral sighed "your an asshole you know that? I tried for so long to get you to have a conversation with me and for us to actually be there for each since our parents are also assholes but I was the one to do that." Langirs stopped writing and sighed "I apologize for that I just wasn't sure if you wanted to be around me so I never reached out." Finral played with his fingers and looked up "I want to try and forgive you."He left leaving Langris shocked._

Finral yawned "idiot why were you a dick to him?" Zora walked in and headed him a letter. "Your father sent that." He tossed it in the trash. "Now he wants something to do with me after months he wasn't even at his own son's funeral fuck him." He noticed something else Zora was holding it was a photo of the two of them. "That was a good day you got sand in your mask I got in a hole." Finral took the photo and put it in a picture frame. He put It next to the one he and Langris. "Do you still want to get married?" Finral asked Zora blinked "of course I do." 

He walked over and kissed him. "Good. Now how was your mission?" He asked Zora cringed "awful I had to watch shitty children I love children but these one's were just hard to deal with one kept poking my mask the other decided to pull my hair and the last one started crying at the sight of my teeth." Finral couldn't hold in his laughter only stopping when Zora threw a pillow. "Sorry that was funny how did you get them to stop?" Zora smirked "trap magic." Finral pulled on his hair. "You can't put children in holes Zora!" He shrugged "It was only until they apologized for the shit they pulled so I read them a story." Finral's heart melted "aww." He wasn't finished "that traumatized them for life." Finral sighed "I'm glad we have a cat that can't understand us because having a human child that poor thing." Zora flipped though a book then heard a meow the cat hopped on his head.

"Hey come here." Finral said grabbing him and petting him he purred happily. "Well that sucks." Zora said marking the page he sat the book down. "Something bad happened in your book?" "The prince is a dick." He said then grabbed Finral's sketchbook. He began drawing the prince and himself killing him. "You most really hate him to draw yourself wait what is that?" He said grabbing the book. "It's me burying him alive." Finral nodded "hm that's hard to tell." Zora tried again, "see?" Finral still couldn't tell what he was doing in the drawing. Then started laughing "it's cute that you can't draw no wait come back." He said opening the door. "You should just stick to baking love." He moved out of the way of the flour that was thrown at him then threw flour back. The others walked in and found their base covered in flour. Yami was pissed "Clean it up!" They did which took them an hour Yami muttered about "Kids and their dumbass ideas." Asta and the others helped them clean up then the two left. "I'm not tried." Zora said Finral held his hand and agreed "I don't know what we should do everything's closed oh!" He said tucking Zora along he found something on the ground, "It's beautiful but what is it?" Finral asked turning the rock? Over he put it in his packet. "It's interesting whatever it is." Zora said Finral ported them to the roof Finral loved watching the stars Zora watched with him then grew bored. Asta joined them and sat next to Finral who didn't notice him and saw a flash of sliver hair and freaked out he nearly fell off the roof Zora caught him. "Thanks Zora Asta you like watching the stars too?" Asta nooded "Yeah it's cool but gets boring after awhile." Finral sighed "You and Zora think alike." "No we don't!" They said "how have you been you seem so happy did Zora get you a cool mask!?" Asta asked excitedly Finral would like awesome in one. "No that's Zora's thing." Finral said looking over at him he tried picking him up, "Zora your heavy what do you eat?" Zora just rolled over, "Asta could you pick him up?" He did and Zora was placed on the bed, "How's Yano?" That question caused his friend to freeze then laugh. "Good I think i hope so Yuno's been working a lot since... It happen he's been working himself too hard." Asta said worried for him Finral gave him a small smile Langris did that too. "Just tell him your worried he'll understand." Asta hugged him, "your welcome."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm

_Langris giggled as he entered Finral's room he walked around and found him asleep. He poked him awake he got lifted into the air and span around. "Langris you sneak out to see me?" He nodded "Yep!" Finral smiled "how was your day?" Langris cuddled into him. "Annoying but I got to see you so now it's good." Finral wrapped his arms around him. "I'm glad."_ Finral woke up smiling and sketched that memory down he titled it 'little Langris' he noticed Zora junior and pet him. "Your dad on a mission?" He meowed Finral nooded "ok." His communication device rang. "Morning." Finral smiled "Good morning are you with your favorite kids again?" Zora sighed "No it's even worse The shrimp and I are stuck with a royal asshole." Finral chuckled "this will give you a chance to work on you people skills." He imagined Zora rolling his eyes "Hold on! Damn I gotta go babe love you." "I love you too." He went to hang out with Vanessa she was drinking with Yami she smiled when she saw him. "Finral! Wanna drink?" She asked "it's too early Vanessa." She shrugged and offered him a seat. "Zora's been anxious this morning he kept messing with something in his pocket then left." Finral looked confused, "I most be robbing off on him he's never anxious." They talked about Vanessa's dream of finding the right guy who would shower her with drinks. "That's romantic in its own way." Finral said smiling when Zora and Asta walked in Zora looked lovely dressed in a suit. His boyfriend didn't see it that way though he ripped it off. Finral laughed and grabbed his hand taking him to their room. "Your hair looks nice." Zora rolled his eyes. "No wonder you left that shit was killing me slowly." Finral packed him on the cheek "Don't worry love you'll wear another one on our wedding day!" Zora groaned "No I'm wearing my usual outfit." Finral smiled "then you'll be shirtless and wearing pants." "I thought you liked seeing me like that." Finral playfully punched him "Not for a wedding." He said drawing Zora in his noble get up. "Ugh I still look like an asshole." Finral kissed him again "I have a nice view." "Care to explain?" Zora purred Zora junior jumped on his head "daddy wants sex Zora junior." Finral laughed "Zora junior doesn't understand you." He ported the cat to Vanessa leaving them together where the rest of the black bulls went beet red at the laughter and noise coming from their room. "Should someone tell them they're being really loud?" Noelle asked Vanessa giggled "it's fine leave them be." She said petting Zora junior who played with her cat.

Asta knocked on the door Zora sighed pulling out of Finral still naked ignoring his boyfriend's freak out about his state of undress."What shrimp I'm fucking busy!" Asta screamed covering his eyes and running out of the hallway, "Sweetie! You can't just answer the door in such a." He stopped when he saw Zora's cock.

"Go on." He said getting back in bed getting back inside him and going slow "Poor Asta." Finral says moaning when Zora went harder. "Less talking more moaning." He said biting his neck. Sinking his teeth deeper in his skin sucking his blood then kissing the wound. Finral didn't care about the blood on Zora's lips he kissed him sliding his tongue in his mouth. Zora picked him up and pushed him against the wall thrusting with no intention of slowing his pace. "Don't stop." Finral said leaving red cuts on Zora's back. "Don't plan on it." He said going faster he felt that familer heat in his stomach and knew he was about to come he thrust deep coming deep inside Finral who came getting his cum on Zora. "Shit sorry."Zora licked it off and slumped against Finral's chest he smiled when Finral stroked his hair. "I think you should apologize to Asta sweetie." Zora sighed "Ok. But only because you told me too." He said carrying him back to bed. Finral felt gross. "We should take a bath i hate messes." Zora smirked "You made it through babe." Finral blushed. "Come on let's take a bath. He said opening a portal to the bath. "Can we fuck in the bath?" Finral rolled his eyes "no we just made love how much energy do you have?" Finral asked sitting in the bath. "Lots." Zora said washing his hair, Finral thought about the first time they took a bath together just the two of them alone. _Finral scooted far away from Zora who looked at him and made room for him Finral went red. "You ok the water too hot?" He said feeling his head, Finral nodded "yep everything's fine." Why was this so hard for him? They've seen each other naked and had sex so why was he nervous? "Are you sure?" Zora asked getting closer Finral looked around then back at him. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked Finral shook his head "it's fine you can stay it's just still weird that we're together not that that's a bad thing it's really amazing your amazing!" Zora didn't buy It but let it go he wrapped Finral in his arms. "Is this about sharing a bath with me?" He asked Finral nodded "It's ok though."_ Zora dried them both off. Zora junior happily jumped in Finral's arms. Hissing at Zora, "Don't be mad at your dad he needed alone time." Finral said petting him Zora reached out to it only for it to scratch him. "That's it Finral portal him to Vanessa." Finral laughed as the cat licked him "What?" Zora sighed "nothing." Finral was too cute for his own good. The day blended together Finral would get assuited with kisses from Zora which lead to sex then someone found a person that could silence their room because no one could sleep. 

Finral apologized for the noise Zora just smirked and went on with his day only for him to get into little fights with Asta. While Finral went on lunch dates with Vanessa, "So when are you two getting married?" Finral choked on his drink. "How did you know about that?" She laughed "Zora looked like he was ready to pop the question after you guys got done with your activity." He went red, "I don't know yet I plan on taking him on a date but he hates wearing suits." Finral said eating, "Then buy one that'll make people drop at his feet." Finral give her a look, "and by people do you mean me?" "Yes" she said finishing her drink and ordered another one.

"How many of those bugs do you have?!" Asta said running from it Zora watched him run around and laid down "Hi Zora!" Finral said kissing him, and waving to Asta, "Hi Finral! Zora keeps talking- No!" He yelled when a bug was thrown. "Love do you have any plans tonight?" Finral asked "no why?" Finral handed him the suit. Zora frowned "I hate those." Finral smiled "You won't hate tonight bye I gotta finish my tea with Vanessa." He said opening a portal and leaving, Asta manged to get the bug off. "You guys are so awesome together!" He said and that time Zora just ruffled his hair, "Your right."

Finral looked up and grinned "you look so nice!" Zora smiled "thanks Finral." He sit down and noticed he was sweating like he was on their first date.

"Babe your sweating you nervous about something?" Zora asked Finral laughed nervously "No! Everything's fine super fine wonderful tell me about your day?" Zora looked at him then decided to guess what was wrong. "You hate my suit? It's turning you off? I look odd today?" Zora tried "your breaking up with me because I look ridiculous?" Finral just laughed, "no to all of those questions." Zora gave up and ate, Finral smiled as they ate and talked about how much baking he hoped to get done. "No!" Zora said and smiled "I mean you made a wonderful meal why ruin it with sweets?" Finral nooded "your right but don't worry I saved cookies for you." Zora forced a smile "I'm so happy you did that." They finished their meal and ate Finral's burnt cookies. "I made this one for you look it has your name!" Finral said watching him eat it, Zora felt tears run down his face. "Aw Sweetheart don't cry I know my baking is wonderful but don't cry." Zora swallowed "I gotta go to the bathroom." He said Zora sighed and coughed into a napkin "I'm back!" Zora smiled and decided now was the right time. He took Finral's hand and got down on one knee, "Marry me? I know your family doesn't give a shit about us I don't give a fuck about the shitty suits Marry me." Finral cried happy tears, "Yes!" He said kissing him, he kept crying all night which made Zora cry then no one could sleep because the couple kept having sex all night. Yami pounded on the door sick of hearing them go at it. Finral opened it Zora walked out covering himself. "Yes?"

"For fucks sake will you two shut up! I need sleep." Yami yelled the others agreed and Finral apologized Zora just brushed them off. "I haven't had sex in months so just suck it up and listen to our wonderful lovemaking." Finral blushed, Yami shook his head and walked back to his room. "Keep it down I don't care if you fuck just do It when I'm not trying to sleep you idiots." He said slamming the door, Zora grabbed Finral and pulled him back to bed. The next day everyone looked tried and glared. "I'm sorry everyone Zora say your sorry." Finral asked beet red, "Nope when they get laid they'll understand." He said drinking. "Your just so unbelievable." Finral said pushing him lightly, "you weren't saying that last night all I could hear was screaming." Zora laughed at Finral's face, "Your lucky your adorable." Finral said covering his face, Yami went to use the bathroom the other's laughed at the couples banter. "I thought I was a sexy masked god." Finral opened a portal and walked through with Zora, "someone wants more sex." He said Finral looked around oh they were back in their room. "Time to sleep." Zora pulled him close "no we need to sleep sweetie." Zora kissed along his neck, "fuck sleeping." Finral sighed "Zora how many times did we have sex last night?" Zora smirked "I lost count after you feel asleep that one time." Finral nooded "anyway I need sleep then when I wake up you can seduce me to your hearts content alright." Zora kissed him, letting him sleep. Finral woke up to Zora drawing and frowned "Let me see." He looked at it and smiled "I like It my eyes aren't too big but what are you doing in my bed?" Zora smirked "watching you sleep while trying to wake you up so we can cuddle." "You do know other words sweetie." He said "Finral." He looked over at Zora who was reading, "sweetie?" Zora looked up "yes?" Finral looked around "never mind." Zora went back to reading "Finral!" The voice said Finral shrugged he most have been tried. "Did you know Langris used to think you and I were dating?" Finral asked Vanessa she laughed "really?" Finral nooded "your pretty but you aren't my type." "What? Women that drink?" Finral chuckled "yeah that's what I meant Vanessa." Finral ate his food listening to Vanessa go on about hoping Asta and Noelle confess "they would be adorable together." "You and Zora go can on double dates with them!" "He hates double dating." Finral said drinking "why?" "Hmm he said "babe double dating is for people that are not happy with their relationship and don't love or fuck each other on a regular basis." Zora sneezed "Finral's talking about me I know it." He said flipping a page of the book he was reading. A small portal opened and Finral handed him food. "At least it isn't shitty pudding." He said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

The smell of blood made his stomach turn he looked around and saw Langris dead. He screamed "Finral it's ok look at me you're ok it's ok." Zora said Finral did but couldn't breathe "I can't." Zora placed his hand on his chest "Copy me." Finral did and fell against him, Zora wrapped him in a hug. "Sorry." He said Zora squeezed him tighter. "Don't apologize." The day got worse for Finral everywhere he went he felt like his head was underwater Zora held his hand the entire time Finral appreciated it and ported to his mission.

It was a simple look out for any danger kinda mission which Finral wouldn't have cared if everywhere he looked didn't turn into a alleyway he sat down on the ground Zora sat next to him.

"I can't do this." He said to himself feeling his breathing pick up he focused on Zora it didn't work he tried to think of anything else Langris wasn't a good thought at least right now anyway he felt a hand touch his shoulder and screamed. The person looked concerned and tried telling him he was ok Finral got up and ran he needed some quiet. "You're ok just breathe just-" the world turned black. He opened his eyes and panicked then relaxed he was home.

"I finished the mission and took you back here you should have said you weren't feeling up to this." Zora sternly said Finral was slightly taken aback by his tone and scoffed, "I was fine your my fiance not my parent! Sorry." Finral said lowering his tone he wanted to crawl in a hole this was annoying and frustrating if only his anxiety and sadness went away then Zora wouldn't have to act like a mother hen. "It's forgiven just tell me or Yami next time." He said walking out of the room he handed him another letter from his father With a roll of his eyes he opened it and read it aloud, "Dear Finral I'm sorry about your brother he was truly skilled at magic unlike you and he didn't date a commoner who's a man." Finral blinked and then threw the letter away. "Even an a letter he's an asshole." He said getting up and porting to the kitchen to get water he appeared right next to Zora. "Damn he really hates commoners." Zora said going though a handful of letters, "Langris at least warmed up to you somewhat but he's set in his bullshit ways." Finral opened a portal and they went to his father's house. When they arrived Ledior was glaring at them then let them inside. "What do you want?" Finral asked sitting down Zora sat next to him and intertwined their hands. "I, was hoping you would come to your senses in leave this filthy man he's corrupted you." Ledior said venom in his throat Zora rolled his eyes "the only thing he's corrupted by Is my cock." Finral blushed Zora was embarrassing sometimes but he was hesitant to say anything to his father. "That's unfortunate Finral but then again you already brought shame to me by having useless magic and now your with a commoner who's nothing but trash." Finral saw red and for the time in his life he stood up to his dad. "Shut the fuck up! Stop calling him trash he's a person a very nice and sweet person unlike you." He grabbed Zora's hand and was about to leave until Ledior said something that made his blood boil. "Langris would never approve of him." Finral turned around "what the fuck did you just say?" Zora tried to stop him but Finral was in his father's face. "I said-" Finral punched him. "Now let's go Zora." Finral held Zora's hand and opened a portal back to HQ. "My fist hurts now," Zora laughed and kissed it. "Have someone heal it better." Finral ported to Langris's grave, and told him about what he did and how Langris would be mad or proud. 

He placed flowers there and saw Yano there. "Yano?" The reven haired teen blinked in surprise. "Finral I was just leaving flowers for your brother." Finral felt something was off with him. He noticed dark circles under his eyes, "What?" Yano asked "Are you sleeping?" Finral asked him Yano brushed his concerns off "Yes I've been sleeping I have to go now." Finral placed a hand on his shoulder, "Talk to Asta he's worried." He left Yano alone hoping he would talk to his friend.

He went to Langris's office and looked around his stuff had been cleared out except for a picture of he and Finral Langris looked too serious while Finral wrapped his arms around him smiling.

 _"You look so serious Langris I'm pretty sure you scared the cameraman." Finral said laughing Langris frowned "I'm always serious Finral and I was smiling." Finral couldn't hold in his laughter, "what?" What's so funny?!"_ Finral considered talking it but he wanted the golden dawn to have Langris watching over them too. So he just took his robe and left. Zora was on the 4th chapter when he got back. He placed the robe with his letters and knocked over a letter from Langris, he opened it. _Dear Finral I've never been good at these things so this will be awkward for me. I thought about what you said that night and I was wondering could you introduce me to that person you keep talking about and before you ask I know it's a man and that he makes you happy I'm grateful that you found someone and that you don't work too hard. I apologize I'm rambling Just know that I'm only a portal away yes that was a joke love Langris_ Finral's vision became foggy and he was crying Zora junior walked over and sat in his lap. "Hi I'm ok is daddy asleep?" Zora smirked "daddy?" Finral blushed "He's a kitten!" Zora laughed "I know that you calling me that is just weird." Finral thought about it and was confused. "He needs to learn which parent is which." The cat looked at them, "I'm papa that's daddy Zora junior." He licked him, "Good boy." Finral said watching him go to bed.

Finral watched Zora sleep and smiled _"You always get so nervous about the littlest things babe." Finral paced the room and played with his fingers, "What if Langris Never Wants To see me again I just got him back what if he tries to kill you? And then me!" Zora laughed "He wouldn't kill you babe and I already fought him so there's no way he'd hurt me." Finral only frowned, "Langris had a lot of work and isn't in a great mood this could make things worse." He said sitting down, "kidnapp him" Zora suggested "I can't kidnapp my brother Zora but maybe I could blackmail him with cherry tarts he never turns that down."_ Zora smelled something burning, Finral tried baking again. "Babe? What are you making?" Finral shoved it in his face. Zora was hesitant "it's slightly burnt." Finral smiled "eat around it." He said eyes lighting up when Zora took a bite, "Yeah this is really good!" Finral kissed him and handed him more Zora forced a smile "I can't wait to have the others try it!" Finral walked back to the kitchen and baked to his hearts content Zora tried to leave but Finral noticed this and still wore that creepy smile. "Where are you going my love? Aren't you going to finish my cookies?" Zora nodded "of course Finral I was going to uh check on our cat yeah." Finral frowned "he's right next to you." He said filling his plate with more cookies. Zora whimpered "I'm so happy my baking has gotten better!" Zora had no choice but to eat all of his burnt cookies, he would throw them up later as long as Finral was happy with his burnt cookies then he was happy. _Zora didn't know how his life had come to this point here he was eating his boyfriend's horrible dessert while Finral happily made more for everyone. There was one time he told him his baking skills were bad and it drove him to tears and he was ported out of their room. So he lied to Finral and said his baking was wonderful and that he was just having a day. Finral hugged him and that's how he became the most scariest baker alive,_ the day went by and Finral shook Zora awake, he looked surprised Finral was leaving but understood. "Make sure you write to me and try your best not to do anything reckless babe." Finral was a bit taken aback. "Zora? I could be gone for mouths and your just ok with that?" Zora smiled "You'll come back that's why I'm ok with it I'll worry but that's my job." Finral hugged him tightly. "I actually won't be leaving until tonight." Zora yawned and wrapped Finral in his arms, Finral was glad that his dream was just that a dream Zora didn't break up with him he was happy about that. Asta knocked on their door, he was smlling "Yano talked to me and he's been getting sleep Finral what did you do?" he asked Zora tossued a bug, he's sleeping get the fuck out," Finral woke up to Asta screaming, "Sweetheart? What's with all the screaming?" He said then he saw his friend and laughed before getting up only for Zora to keep him in bed Asta manged to get the bug and was about to yell only to scream remembering he had seen Zora naked. "Shrimp sorry you saw my dick." Finral choked "Zora!" Asta went red and left them alone. "Do you just plan on us staying in bed all day?" Finral asked Zora nodded "yep." Finral laughed "What about bathing?" Zora sighed "Fine but we're coming right back here." He said picking him up, "I can walk!" He said Zora ignored him "I know but it's fun carrying you." He said putting him in the bath. Finral leaned against him, "I'm gonna miss this baths will be lonely without you." Finral said sighing contently, Zora smiled "You could always portal here." He said washing his hair, Finral closed his eyes "then I wouldn't want to leave love but thanks for the offer." He said kissing him on cheek which was soft. Finral opened his eyes "Where's your mask?" He asked touching the soft skin, Zora pointed outside. "It's too hot in here for it." He said Finral pulled his cheeks "What re you doin?" He asked annoyed, "It's so weird your face is so soft like a blanket." Zora went red, "your face is red!" Finral laughed Zora tried to glare but Finral just laughed "your so adorable without your mask!" Zora would miss his laughter and that adorable smile of his. "Come on let's get out." Finral said reaching for his clothes they weren't there Zora got dressed and smirked "lose something?" He asked Finral walked over to him. "Zora where are my clothes?" His boyfriend shrugged "I'll give them back later put these on." Finral blushed "I look ridiculous!" He said feeling the fluffy pants. Zora licked his lips, "It's a shame you have to go tonight because you look good enough to eat." Finral opened a portal and pushed him though. "How do you walk in this it's so tight." He complained about to take it off only to see Zora watching him. "No sex until I get back." Zora pouted "That's bullshit babe." Finral shrugged "well you shouldn't have took my clothes and made me wear this which I'm keeping." He said Zora handed him his clothes. "Here you can put on the shirt." Zora said Finral motioned him to turn around, "No peaking." Finral said changing his clothes, "But your hot." Finral sighed "your annoying love." He said tossing him the clothes. "Do you know where Aizen is?" He said playing with Finral's hair, Finral smiled "No but that's what hunting is for." He said he looked at a letter, "I'll write a letter to Langris when I get back I can't wait to read to him." Zora was curious, "What's this one about?" Finral just chuckled, "It's a secret sweetie." He said Night came and Zora hugged Finral tight and kissed him. "I love you." Finral kissed him on the forehead, "I love you too Zora," he said opening a portal, and hugging him one last time. "Don't worry too much ok?" He asked Zora nodded "I'll try not to." He said watching him leave Finral found himself on a island. "What the fuck i didn't portal here?" His magic device rang. "Hello dear boy I changed your magic up a bit I hope you find me." Finral laughed darkly "don't you worry I'll find you and end you." He said ending the call, he climbed up a rock and sensed for Aizen he felt a strong sense of magic near a large tower. "Bingo." He walked to a town and bought a map and food, he ate and wrote his letter, his device rang again. "Babe! Where are you? Are you eating?!" Zora asked Finral chewed "Finral?" "Give me a minute." He swallowed "Aizen messed with my portal i'm on a island for a dumbass he has good tastes in vacation spots How's Zora junior?" Zora smiled "he misses you." Finral missed him too, "It's only been a day love." He said "I know." Zora said sadly Finral frowned "Don't be sad sweetheart I'll be back and then we're married." Zora grinned "I'll wear a shitty outfit." Finral chuckled "Good I have to sleep now I love you." He said "I love you more." Zora said Finral closed his eyes and slept.

 _"Langris! Come on open the door It was an accident I didn't know you were scared of the woods." Finral sighed then he had an Idea, cherry tarts. "I guess I'll eat all these cherry tarts by myself there's a lot! I can't do it without the cherry tart monster." Langris opened the door, "lair there's no cherry tarts out here just your stupid face." Finral picked him up and hugged him. "I'm glad you came out Langris." He said grabbing his hand and he opened up a portal Langris hid behind him. "It's ok We're going home."_ Finral woke up and got ready for the day, "Ok Aizen is here and I'm here." He said pointing to his position on the map. He walked deeper into the Island and spotted the group from before, "Fuck their here too?" He ported to one killed him with the kinfie he kept and talked with the other. "Where's your boss?" He asked the man reached for his grimoire Finral punched him. "I asked you a question answer me!" The man noticed he was shaking, "You aren't gonna kill me your shaking you aren't-" Finral sliced his finger open. "No I need you alive dumbass now talk or I'll send you to the sharks." The man gave in "Fine! He's imprisoned and a tower hopefully he's dead." Finral wasn't done asking questions, "why is he in jail?" The man laughed "he fucked with the wrong people and got himself tossed in there that's all I know." Finral killed him "dick." He left and calmed down. "Tower tower where are you?" He looked up and saw it, "Hopefully he's alive." He went to check on Zora who grinned, "Finral!" He said spanning him around, "You smell like sand." He said kissing him, Finral noticed that Zora looked tried. "Zora are you sleeping?" He asked Zora nodded "on and off I told you I worry." Finral groaned "Get Zora junior and our stuff your coming with me." Zora was gone and picked their cat up. He took in the sights. "Zora this isn't a vacation we have to kill Aizen remember?" Zora nodded "Yep got you kill Aizen then our wedding then our honeymoon." Finral held his hand as Zora went over the many trips he wanted to take. "So he's at a tower probably protected and I'll knock them out love." Zora kissed him on the cheek, "Good." Finral handed him books, "I tried reading them boring except that last very interesting." Zora took them and put them and his bag that was already full of books. "You read all of them?!" Finral asked Zora nodded "I'm a fast reader among other things." Finral looked outside and saw the tower. "Do you think he has someone he cared about?" Finral asked Zora, who thought about the question. "Maybe people aren't born evil maybe a brother or girlfriend someone in his life and he lost that person and just snapped why would Langris set him off?" Finral sighed "He wasn't always the kindest person he was always stressed and pissed at people he would smile when I ported in though." Finral smiled "he also had a tendency to overwork himself so I sometimes would sneak in and put him in bed I told his captain to lie and say he did it because he would yell at me saying "You useless brother I don't need your help now leave I have work!" But I knew he meant well. There was another time when we younger he-" Finral looked over and saw that Zora fell asleep. "I guess I told him a bedtime story this time." Finral laid down next to him, and fell asleep. _Langris sighed as he saw Finral portal in his office again what could he want this time? "Finral would you please stop porting in my office use the door." Finral hugged him, "I wanted to see you Zora's on a mission-" he went red crap Langris was going to ask questions. "Your still with that Commoner Finral I swear your taste in men is strange has he hurt you emotionally physically? So I can kill him how about forgetting your birthday?" Finral laughed "nope he's a sweetheart when it cames to my birthday always going overboard with baking." Langris sighed "you two are so mashy no wonder your sqaudmates know about you." Finral hugged him, "don't be jealous Langris you'll find a nice girl. Who will eat cherry tarts with you all day-" Langris pushed him off, "romance is a headache Finral I'm perfectly happy without being in a relationship." Finral ruffled his hair "you say that now Langris but you'll find someone and they'll change your world bye I love you!" Finral said laughing as Langris threw more paper, once he was gone Langris muttered "I love you too Finral."_ Finral saw a little boy crying tied up and helped him escape "Here stay out of trouble." He said handing him food, "Aizen's gonna be so happy you helped me!" Finral nodded "what's your name?" The boy smiled "Lewis!" He said and run off. Finral shrugged then his eyes widened Aizen had a brother. This was going to make things difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things will be awkward


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun for me to write because I loved showing a bit of a more human side to Aizen when it came to his little brother

Zora woke up to the sound of a door opening Finral walked in humming and putting something down he smelled sweets. "Zora wake up love." He said shaking him awake, "Finral shh sleep." Finral sighed and pulled Zora off the bed, "Hey! That isn't good for you first thing in the morning." Finral ate one, "so I need energy right now I ond zen brother." "What?" Finral swallowed, "Aizen's brother I found him and helped him escape he's so young and scared." Zora smiled "in a why you two are similar.' Finral scoffed, "I don't take pleasure in killing people Zora but I guess both of us are Older brother's and even though I'm still gonna kill Aizen Lewis needs him." Finral didn't know what to do he looked at Zora, "You probably don't want me to do you?" He asked Zora sighed "no but it's up to you Finral not me." He said opening up a book. Finral paced around the room he sat in Zora's lap. "This is harder then convincing Langris to date don't ask." Zora just laughed, "you wanted him to date what did he say?" He asked "he said he didn't have time for romance and worked but he would've been such a good boyfriend hopefully he wouldn't have a girl eating cherry tarts and something normal." Finral said "His girlfriend would've seen how much he ate of those and left him." Zora laughed, Finral noticed a kid walking around he had light brown hair and was crying, so he got up and walked outside. "Hey are you lost? Do you have anyone family looking for you." The boy nooded "Aizen he's in jail." Finral froze, again "come with me." Finral said holding his hand out the boy took and his jaw dropped when he saw Zora's mask." Zora waved, "Zora this is?" Finral looked down "oh my name's Lewis!" He said letting go of Finral's hand and tugged Zora down. He grabbed Zora's mask pulling at it, "Lewis! Stop that." Zora laughed "he's okay babe look it comes off!" He said taking it off. "Doesn't those thjngs hurt?" He said poking Zora's studs "No." Finral left the two of them alone he needed to process Lewis being related to Aizen. He couldn't even deal with what he was feeling right now. Zora checked on him, he stroked his hair. "He's asleep he's so adorable what's going on with you?" Finral sighed, "It's Lewis I don't know how to feel I'm I don't know this is so fucked up!" Finral said pissed Zora squeezed his leg, "It's gonna be alright." Finral nooded "I guess." Finral watched Zora check on Lewis with the cat, "such a cute dad." Finral said to himself, _Finral held Langris's hand as he cried about falling down when he took his first steps toward him. "Don't cry Langris try again ok?" Langris did and he got to him gigging as he was held._ Finral woke up to Lewis poking his face, "Don't touch me kid." He moved his hands then regretted his tone. "I'm sorry." Lewis smiled "Aizen gets mad when he wakes up too then we eat breakfast he makes the best pancakes ever!" Finral rolled his eyes, "he sounds so cool." He said hoping Lewis would find Zora who come out of the bathroom. "Zora!" Lewis said hugging him "Good morning Lewis did you say hi to Finral?" Lewis nooded "he's mad because I woke him up then I told him about Aizen!" Finral groaned "Someone kill me." Zora laughed, "Do you want to go to the beach?" Lewis nooded "yes! What about Finral?" Zora looked over at him he got up and held his hand out Zora took it Lewis held his other hand. Finral frowned "Ok let's go." Finral watched the two make sand castles. His blood boiled but he didn't know why Lewis made so uncomfortable maybe because he's related to a asshole? Who needed to die or maybe because Zora was forgetting that very fact. Lewis handed Finral a seashell, "thanks." He said smiling a little. He guess he could try to open up a little to Lewis. Evening rolled around and Lewis once again pulled at Zora's mask, Finral smiled "Wanna see something cool?" Lewis nooded Finral ported beside Zora and tapped Lewis on the shoulder, "wow! Do it again." Finral did and he took Zora with him. "Hi." Zora said to Lewis who giggled, "your magic is so cool Finral! I don't have magic but that's ok Aizen protects me!" Finral smiled, "I'm sure he does." He decided in that moment to just see Lewis as Lewis and not his brother's murderer who he happen to be related to. "Our parents didn't like his magic." Finral frowned "why?" Lewis teared up "because he can control blood but he only hurts bad people." Finral took a deep breath, "what kind of bad people?" Zora gave him a look "Finral." He ignored him "he told me there was a magic knight that he hurt because he was mean to him. And then he left for work." Finral couldn't breathe he felt Zora talk but couldn't hear him the ringing was back. He felt a hand touch him "Get the fuck away from me!" Lewis run off crying, "I'm sorry I don't know what happened I thought he wouldn't-" he took a deep breath. "I tried to stop you from asking him that." Zora knocked on the bathroom door, Lewis let him in, " _Hi Langris! He said Langris rolled his eyes and went in his office "What Finral? Are you here to talk about that commoner?"_ Finral felt like shit and Zora made that perfectly clear by the silent treatment he was getting Lewis was scared of him now. He cling to Zora wherever they went and was quiet when he was left alone with Finral. Who just drew in his sketchbook and would check on them. Zora showed him his trap magic and Lewis was amazed. He whispered something in Zora's ear who nooded, Finral fell asleep guilt wrapped around him like a snake choking him. He opened his eyes and Lewis shook him, "Finral look it's Aizen!" Finral shot up from bed and watched as he talked to a innkeeper. "Oh fuck." Zora said Finral saw red and grabbed Lewis. And ported him to the black bulls. Yami would get over it hopefully. "How did he get out of-" the door flew open and Aizen walked in humming. "Before I kill the both of you where's my brother that innkeeper said he was here." Finral opened up a portal and Aizen assumed he was away but it exploded. "Where did you boys go?" He stepped out to the beach and found himself in a hole, "oh? Trap and ash magic interesting if only that weak magic knight had that then he would still be alive." Finral tried attacking him but he felt his body scream in pain. "Dear boy trap magic can't stop me it's a shame I have to kill this man." He said using his magic on him to make Zora's blood rush to his heart. "Stop!" He opened a portal and Lewis come running to Aizen. But saw Zora and Finral on the ground, "Aizen why did you hurt my friends?" He asked Aizen smiled "Lewis these people kidnapped you they were never going to let you see me again." He walked over to Zora and was going to kill him, "Stop he had nothing to do with this he just looked after Lewis." Finral said getting up, Aizen smirked "It doesn't matter." He looked over and saw tears in his brother's eyes, "Fine I won't hurt him but you I will." He was about to step towards Finral but Lewis stood in the way, Aizen felt angry that he made Lewis cry. He released his spell on Finral and walked to a bloody Finral. "Don't ever come near him again." Finral coughed up blood. And looked at Zora who woke up, that was the last thing he saw two years passed Finral stopped getting revenge for good there wasn't any point if Zora died. Finral looked at the picture of he and Langris putting it down He walked downstairs to the living room. Of their own house, they moved out of the black bulls they still were magic knights but they couldn't live there forever especially once they got married. "Hey sweetheart." He kissed him, "surprised you can walk after last night." Zora said smirking at the bite marks on Finral's neck, "I swear your part shark Zora." Finral said looking at the newspaper, "you didn't complain the last three rounds we fucked." Finral nooded "we didn't make love three times only twice and then we fell asleep." Finral said Zora picked him up and threw the stuff off the table. "Zora this is unsanitary can't do this right here." He said Zora junior teleported to them Finral discovered that he had magic and was so proud he started crying. Zora was about to continue his affection assuit but a knock on the door interrupted them. "I'll be right back." Finral answered the door and rolled his eyes, "your still with that man." His father said. "We're married so yeah that's kinda obvious." "What happened to getting justice for Langris?" Finral glared "Let's see I nearly died Zora nearly died and I'm still dealing with the shit that happened that day." His father scoffed "your just gonna live happily ever after while that man lives? You have to be joking! You've always been a coward." Finral didn't respond. "Get the fuck out." Zora said Finral tried telling him it was fine. "It's ok love" he walked out Zora wasn't done. "Hey what the fuck was that shit?" Finral's father looked at him and simply said "He's a selfish coward that never amounted to anything in his life he was foolish to try and avenge his brother knowing he doesn't have the guts." Zora wasn't surprised that would say something so heartless but it was all bullshit. "Listen don't show up here with that shit to our house ever again!" He walked back in and found Finral still sitting there, he hugged him tightly. "You ok?" Finral shook his head "no." Tears filled his eyes, his father was right he was a selfish coward. "Don't listen to him he's a dick." Zora said kissing his forehead, Finral stared stroking his hair that habit didn't go away Zora didn't mind. "I'm gonna take a nap." He said letting go of Zora and walking upstairs he didn't portal anymore that brought back unwanted memories. Of when he took Langris to places when they were younger.

Two hours passed and Zora knocked on the door he found Finral asleep tears run down his face even in his sleep. He wiped them away scaring him he sighed "Sorry." Zora shrugged "It's whatever. Scoot." Finral did and Zora laid down with him. "Thanks for telling my dad off." His relationship with his father hadn't gotten any better he didn't care but a part of him wanted to have a relationship with his dad just like with Langris. "He had it coming in no way your a crowd Finral." Zora said sitting him up. "You always know just what to say sweetheart." Finral hugged him, the cat teleported in and jumped in between Zora's legs, "It's still so odd he can teleport." Zora smiled "he takes after you popping up everywhere." Finral chuckled "thanks." He pet Zora junior and grinned "we should invite Yami and the others over!" Zora rolled his eyes "I wanted you all to myself Finral." But he could put up with them It made Finral smile, his husband that was still hard to believe husband, Finral wasn't confident in himself or his magic when they first started dating then he slowly changed and he made Zora so happy. He would never admit this to Finral but he changed him too he wasn't the type of person to cry let alone date then Finral come into the picture and changed everything. He laughed with him cuddled and tried very hard to resist telling him his baking was awful. They rarely got into arguments and when they did it was over little things "did you sleep ok?" "Are you angry with me?" Just dumb things that didn't matter their first real fight started when Someone flirted with Finral and Finral just laughed at the guy. _Finral noticed Zora walking fast and tried to catch up. "Zora? What's wrong?" Zora stopped and glared "What the hell do you mean that guy was trying to get in your pants and just laughed and give him the time of day!" Finral rolled his eyes, "your being ridiculous Zora he was being nice I would've noticed him flirting considering I use to flirt with women and got nowhere." Zora got even more angry and punched a wall, "That has nothing to with this! You can't just let some guy flirt with you I'm your boyfriend not some random asshole." Finral walked away and opened a portal. "I'll see you when you calmed down your being ridiculous over this." Zora moved to grab his hand but Finral closed the portal. "That idiot."_ Finral hummed as Zora and the others ate the cake he made his baking got slightly better but now he put too much frosting on his sweets. Zora was the only one who threw the cake away the others ate theirs and thanked them for having them.

Finral stood near the trash, and smiled that creepy smile of his "my love come here please!" Zora did and was scared he only called him that whenever it had something to do with his baking. "Yes baby?" Finral turned around holding the cake. "What's this? My love?" He asked walking toward him, Zora backed up and found himself backed up to a wall. "Cake? That I- I mean Yami didn't eat it he didn't like it." Finral slammed the cake down, then kissed Zora. He leaned in Zora's ear "I know what you did my love." Finral forced him to eat it, "I hate when you lie to me my love it's awful to lie isn't it?" Zora nooded and cried, "that's okay eat it all then we'll cuddle." It was around midnight when Finral felt Zora's arms wrap around him, "what's going though your head?" Zora asked worried "you won't get mad?".Zora nooded "of course not." Finral took a deep breath and said what he thought he would never thought he would say in the two years that passed. "I've been thinking about him." Zora nooded "yeah?" Finral didn't say Aizen's name because it caused Panic attacks.."Do you think Lewis and he are happy somewhere?" Finral asked Zora nodded again, "Hopefully Lewis cares so much for the guy." Finral changed the subject "Do you want to sleep or read?" Zora shrugged "what do you want to do?" Finral thought about it then grinned. "Take a bath together." Unableto sleep. Finral slowly crawled out of bed and walked outside he looked at the stars, he thought about porting often but was scared to do it. He heard chewing and found Zora on the roof, "how long have you been out here?" Finral asked Zora swallowed "for a few minutes now what about you?" "Thinking." Zora finished the apple and hopped down. "Is this about your magic?" Finral nods and opened a portal then closed it he sighed "I don't want to use it anymore not after everything that happen." Zora pulled him closer "that's okay you don't have to but what about missions?" Finral thought about it "Yes I'll use it on missions but that it's sweetheart." He said going back inside and getting his sketchbook and sketched the stars. "I like how I look in that," Zora said looking at the drawing of himself waking up. "You looked like an angel." Finral said dreamily Zora watched him for a minute then went back inside. "Don't stay up to late." Finral nooded and finished the drawing and heard a scream and he found a animal in pain bleeding out. It turned into Langris, he reached out to him slowly hoping he could save him this time.

The animal scratched him causing him to bleed making him hiss in pain a hand touched he looked up and saw Aizen. "Stay away from me!" Finral yelled Aizen cupped his face and hugged him. He calmed down It was Zora. "Your okay let's go inside." His hand was wrapped up and he was shaking. "I saw Langris and him it never mind." Zora stroked his hair. "Take your time." Finral looked at him "I don't wanna talk about it right now." He said going in the kitchen in getting water. Zora junior crawled near his legs. He stroked his fur, "when ever your ready i'll be here." Finral nods "I know." Zora went upstairs. Finral looked at the beer and drunk glass after glass. "Babe?' Zora said Finral giggled "babe! I love that name you want some? Oh! Did I tell you I saw a dead body it was so sad." Zora helped him up, "we are talking about this in the morning." Finral pulled away "no let's talk now how about how fucked up my life is I ran away from home my brother he he's fucking dead and it's my fucking fault! And the fucker that did it gets to still live!" He said gigging then cried "I hate him so much why didn't he just kill me? Langris shouldn't be dead I should be." Zora exhaled, "that's not true." Finral passed out. Zora threw all the beer away. And went to sleep. Morning came and Finral threw up. "You said you wouldn't pull shit like this again." Finral groaned "I don't give a fuck." Finral said Zora sighed "Will I do you big idiot." Zora put ice on his head. "Go away i'm not in mood for your emotional talks right now sweetheart." Zora rolled his eyes, "Don't sweetheart me Finral your the one that got drunk." Finral opened a portal "nope I'm not leaving neither or you We are going to talk about this." Finral let out a bitter laugh. "What's funny?" "Talk about how my asshole of a father may have had a point? Because I've tried so fucking hard to move I wanted to so bad but a part of me can't Zora, every day I wake up asking myself the same question "why am I alive while my brother's dead?" Tears filled his eyes. Zora wiped them away, he knew it was hard for him and that he wasn't truly happy. "I'm sorry," was all Zora could say he kissed Finral's forehead. Finral hugged him tight "babe your gonna break my back." Finral chuckled and loosened his grip. "I'm-" Zora shoved pudding in his mouth. "That was for two years ago." Finral swallowed "you like pudding now?" "It isn't that bad." Finral smiled Zora ate one then left the bathroom. Finral went through the portal ending up at the golden dawn he bumped into Yuno. Who looked bored. "You look awful." Finral nods "yeah uh is my brother's office cleared out?" Yano pointed to the stuff and left for a mission. He picked up the box full of coats. "Jeez Langris how many of these did you need?" He went back to his room and put them in his closet. _Langris sighed "Finral what did we talk about no portals in my office!" Finral laughed "live a little."_ Zora watched as Finral put more of Langris's stuff in a closet "he has a lot of stuff." Finral exhaled "and he rarely wore any of it." Finral said smelling it Zora left him to put everything away going to work on his book.


	12. Chapter 12

Finral thought about his conversation with Zora last night his magic used to mean something to him to his friends it helped people but it didn't help Langris. So there was no point in using useless magic was there? Zora junior purred against him "hey, love." He carried the cat to the kitchen and spotted a letter. "He's always off being a romantic." Finral told their cat he made breakfast and thought about Langris's cooking it was so terrible. _Finral looked at the pancakes they were burnt and hard. "Eat Finral I made it with... Love." Langris_ _rolled his eyes he hated that word now Finral took a bite and gagged his eyes watered it was so gross but he couldn't hurt his brother's feelings. So he smiled, "This is amazing! Langris I have to have Zora try it." Langris smiled "I'm glad you enjoy them."_ Zora was grossed out by the pancakes and who made them but Finral give him those damn waterworks so he had no choice but to eat them. Zora walked in with flowers. "Finral?" Finral's eyes lit up"n ere" he said mouth full he swallowed as he watched his husband put the flowers in water. "Thank you love." Zora kissed him on the forehead he also had a letter from Lewis. Finral opened it _Dear Finral and Zora how are you? Aizen helped me write this letter he feels so bad for hurting you he told me about what happen with your brother he's sorry for what he did Love Lewis_ Finral smiled Lewis was okay Aizen was still a piece of shit but he was a good brother. "I'm happy for them I never thought I'd say this but Aizen's a good brother he's a fucked up person but a good brother." _Finral walked in the golden dawn and heard yelling ah Langris was in a bad mood again. "I told you to have this paperwork to me no sooner then afternoon! Get out!" The man cried as he walked out Finral walked in "Is now a bad time?" Langris smiled "no it's never a bad time when you show up." Finral hugged him Langris had gotten used to his brother's affection and returned it. "Langris hugs don't last this long." Finral said Langris let go_ Finral watched Zora write the draft for his first book he decided to become a writer and told Finral about how he was working on a book about a villlan and hero falling in love. Finral wondered what would happen if the two got caught Zora told him he didn't need to worry about that. "He's too smart to get caught and the hero can't resist his good looks and awesome powers." He said finishing the draft. "But what if the hero doesn't like dangerous men." Zora shrugged "he'll try and fight off his feelings then he finds the villlan near death then he brings him back to life with a kiss." Zora said making room for him. Finral sat next to him and read over the draft his eyes widened at the end of it. "Um sweetheart they do more then kiss." Finral said Zora smiled innocently "do they? Hm most have forget about that part." Finral rolled his eyes "sure you did." He walked outside and opened a portal and just stood there. He opened another one and slowly walked though it and frowned. "It still doesn't feel right." He whispered closing them he opened his sketchbook and looked at Langris. "Would you still use your magic if I died?" No reply "yeah of course you would." He said sadly going back inside Zora read over his work and ate his cookies. "You'll get crumbs everywhere use a napkin." Finral said handing him one. "What's wrong?" Zora asked putting his work down. "Nothing." Zora didn't buy it "Finral I know when your mad about something or sad." Finral nooded "I keep thinking about my magic and if Langris were the one to live and I died would he use his even after everything he would have done?" Zora thought about that statement. "Maybe." Finral huffed "just maybe?" Zora shrugged "what do you want me to say baby? I don't know if he would use his magic if you died why are you thinking about this now?" Finral sighed "I don't know just forget I brought it up." He said Zora did and they didn't talk until night. Finral looked over at him and poked him awake. "Finral it's late we'll talk in the morning." Then he felt bad and set up. "Alright I'm all ears talk." Finral did and spoke about what's been on his mind for the last two years. He expected Zora to be pissed but he was livid "Are you fucking joking you've been secretly planning on killing Aizen for two Fucking years?!" Finral nodded "yes it's gonna be ok though because I'm gonna go and you'll come-" Zora crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Finral I would do anything for you If you asked I would jump into fire for you but this? No I thought you moved on two years ago?" "I tried and still am but it's not right for him to live." Zora pulled him closer. "Finral killing him won't do anything for you I promise you it won't." Finral started crying uncontrollably. "It's gonna be alright." Finral wanted to believe that but he couldn't not anymore not after everything he went though. Zora yawned Finral fell asleep he couldn't move Finral used him as a makeshift bed. Zora laid there awkwardly putting his arms around him the next day Finral seemed back to his normal self key word being seemed Zora could tell he wasn't happy and was trying to act like he was. Zora handed him a book. "What's this?" Finral asked opening it it was blank. "Write whatever your feeling down each night and tell me each morning." Zora said kissing him. Finral did and Zora was shocked at all the emotions. "You said whatever I'm feeling and yeah that's how I feel everyday." He said drinking water "this is a lot." He said Finral just nooded "It's fine." He said reading Zora's book. "You could've talked to me about this." Zora said Finral nooded not paying attention to Zora until he took the book. "We tell each other everything." Finral took a deep breath "yes we do but sweetie I didn't want you to worry I didn't keep this from you to hurt your feelings." He said hoping Zora wasn't upset to his surprise he wasn't. "Thank you for considering my feelings but Finral you have to let me in sometimes or even Zora junior." At the sound of his name the cat teleported to Finral. "Okay." _Langris rolled his eyes as Finral talked about how Zora made him breakfast in bed and they annoyed everyone with how in love they were. "Finral I get it he's amazing." Finral chuckled "Sorry how was your week?" Langris smiled "fine."_ Finral walked though a portal and instantly regretted it he felt wrong like he shouldn't have his magic anymore It was strange what was wrong with him? He stepped out and sat on the ground watching the clouds. He opened another one and walked through it stepping in the kitchen scaring Zora and making him drop his food. "Shit!" Finral laughed "I don't think I've ever scared you once even when we first started dating." He said closing it. "What's it like Opening portals going though them?" Finral smiled "It's like going though a door expect magical and weird because you can do this." A hand tapped Zora on the shoulder and handed him a new plate of food. "So it's nice." They spent the day going over the pros and cons of their magic. Unknown to them that Aizen was telling Lewis the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finral questioning if he should have magic after everything he did was part of his Survivors guilt


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was angst mixed with fluff

"Wait you put yourself in a hole?" Zora nooded "I didn't have any control over my magic it's a good thing I didn't know how to use ash magic yet. Dad got me outta the hole." Zora said Finral talked about how freaked out Langris was and started crying because he thought Finral's body was in half. "He kept trying to find my legs." Finral said laughing. "Did he find out it was magic?" Finral nooded "yes and no every night he crawled in my bed so the "creepy holes" wouldn't eat me i kept telling him it was magic. But he didn't believe me until I showed him that I could open two portals at the same time." He said remembering how amazed Langris had been at the portals. "Then he discovered his magic and things changed he shut me out. But I would portal in when no when was paying attention and we just were kids our family name didn't matter." He said that felt like a lifetime ago. Around dinner time there was nothing to cook so Finral went out shopping for food. Buying everything thing he needed he spotted cherry tarts. That could work for dessert. Making his way back home He smelled blood. Then saw a body. He backed away and Langris was laying there _Finral help me!"_ Finral closed his eyes "it's in your head your ok just go home." He walked home leaving a flower where the body was. It was dark when he got back Zora was working on his book stopping when Finral walked in. "What took so long?" Finral didn't respond he sat the food down and poured a drink. "Did something happen while you were out?" Zora asked Finral shook his head "no I just saw never mind let's just eat." Zora noticed Finral's plate wasn't touched and he wasn't paying attention to his story. "That sounds interesting sweetheart." Finral said not interested at all in the topic, "are you sure nothing happen while you were out?" Finral nooded "super sure now can you just lay off for a fucking minute!" He said then regretted his tone. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for i'm gonna do the dishes just work on your book." "I can-" Finral sighed "just work on your book Zora." Zora did and checked on him occasionally whatever Finral saw he had no interest in telling him. Zora listened to the sound of a pen running across paper. _Zora knocked on Finral's door he opened it and let him in. "I wanted to apologize or whatever for acting like an asshole last night so here take these crappy gifts." Finral started laughing "your so adorable love thank you for whatever this is am I suppose to wear this?" Zora nooded "yes you'll look badass in it." Finral went red "it's so revealing!" Zora laughed "Vanessa wears clothes just like that babe." Finral sighed "that's different."_ Finral showed him the paper. "Oh scared anxious and sadness sorry." Finral laid on him "I'm sorry too i was an asshole." Zora shrugged "you just had a shitty day baby." Finral felt shitty everyday though "that's everyday." He muttered Zora frowned and picked him up and started a bath. And threw him in. "Hey! I'm still wearing clothes." Zora shut the door, "sit there for awhile." He said yawning. Finral did and it was actually relaxing he didn't hear a knock at the door "Finral you can get out now." Finral got and changed into new pajamas. "That was wet." Zora chuckled "that's the point baby." Finral sighed "If I had your strength I would toss you in there." Zora smirked "interesting what else?" Finral chuckled "nothing I can think of at the moment love." He said closing his eyes wrapping himself around Zora. _"Finral." He turned around and held back tears Langris was alive "Langris." He run and hugged him "you look horrible." Langris laughed I know but I'll look better eventually." Finral was about to ask what he meant but he was shook awake._ Finral blinked Zora wiped away his tears. "Bad dream?" Finral shook his head "no it was odd." He said kissing him good morning. Confusion was on Zora's face, "dreams are like that Finral. What happen in this one that your smiling?" Finral just smiled "Nothing interesting love." Their cat knocked something down and Finral froze _"I love you Finral. Get up Langris!"_ Zora reached out to comfort him Finral wasn't there. _"You let me die Finral! You couldn't stop him from killing your brother." "_ STOP GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Finral saw Aizen touch him only he was concerned why would he be concerned? "Finral Finral look at me it's okay your safe." Finral blinked Zora it was just Zora he was home everything was fine. "Sorry I don't know what- I heard a noise and then." Zora robbed his back "it's ok." Finral took a breath, "i'm gonna stay here for a bit." Zora sat with him he would stay too. "No you don't need to-" Zora hugged him, "You have to work." He reminded him. "It can wait." Zora said holding him "I have to make breakfast and visit Langris later." Zora nooded "I'll make breakfast and we'll go together." Finral sighed "you're so stubborn." Finral wrapped his arms around him, Zora junior teleported in. "Hi I'm ok." The rest of the day was horrible Finral kept seeing Langris dead Zora was busy working so he kept it to himself eating was a challenge he wasn't hungry everything tasted bland to him he tried drawing but now he kept sketching himself crying. Zora looked for him and found him asleep outside holding the cat. "What am i gonna do with you?" He asked picking him up. And Carrying him back to bed, he knocked over Finral's sketchbook it was open and looked closer was Finral crying in the drawing was he still upset? Zora decided to ask in the morning it had been a long day for him. A month passed and Finral wasn't doing any better his appetite wasn't getting in better or his sleeping he was more emotional now even over the littlest things. "Finral I told you I'm busy right now I'll come to bed later." "Finral please go to bed." Zora was at a loss he invented the others to help. Yami suggested he should see Marx. "Ok thanks." And now here they were Finral sitting down talking about his feelings and his trauma. "How did you feel when Langris died?" Finral rolled his eyes this was pointless. "Scared pissed sad." He nodded "how do you think he felt?" Finral took a deep breath "what kinda question is that he was scared and in pain can I go now?" Marx nooded "yes you may come by next week." Zora frowned as Finral ported home. "How was he?" Marx sighed "he's angry and unwilling to open up about what he went through." Zora nooded "Yeah thanks we'll come back." Great how was he supposed to get home now? Zora walked in only to receive a death glare. "I don't won't or need his help Zora it's bullshit." He said shoving past him Zora stopped him, "just give him a chance he wants to help Finral that's his job." Finral scoffed "so what he's gonna poke around in my memories make me relive what happen fuck that. And you!" He said going upstairs. Zora sighed following him only for Finral to open a portal to the black bulls. They were shocked. "He's pissed." Asta walked over, "Finral's mad at you?" Zora nooded "he doesn't want to talk about what happen with Langris so he sent me here I understand it's hard but he couldn't sleep or eat so he needed someone other then me to talk with." A portal opened Finral walked through it and went to Vanessa's room. "He didn't even say hi to me." Asta mumbled, an hour passed and Finral came out still angry. "I thought Vanessa cheered him up usually." Asta whispered to Zora who just shrugged "she gave him advice he didn't like?" Finral grabbed Zora's hand and ported them home while waving at Asta. "Look After thinking about what you said and Vanessa yelling to the point my ears hurt I will go to get help. But only if you join me." So Zora did and was more understanding with the questions while Finral wasn't interested. "How about we try something different?" Finral rolled his eyes "i can't wait." He said bored Marx ignored him and used his magic to see Finral's trauma. Finral moved away anger in his eyes. "Stay the hell out of my memories we can talk but don't go in my memories!" Marx nooded "Sometimes it's easier if-" your right I apologize." Finral nooded "It's fine." An hour into the session Finral opened up a little about Langris "he wasn't the kindest person but once you got to know him he was amazing he could come off scary to others though." Marx smiled "what about you what was your relationship with Langris like?" "Complicated at first he tried killing me once for running away and then he got taken over by evil magic elfs then I saved him." Finral laughed "that first part sounded horrible but he was in a bad place." Marx nooded "you two had an usually brotherly bound." "We did but deep down he cared." Zora sighed Finral's people skills had gone downhill. "Oh! And another time he and my husband well he was my boyfriend at the time they fought a lot right Zora?" Zora nooded "yep." Marx frowned "interesting so how have you been sleeping?" "I haven't." Finral said "every time I try I see Langris like that." "That's normal It doesn't sound like it now but It's your brain processing what happen that day." Finral started biting his fingernails, "I don't think there's anything left to chew," Marx chuckled at his red face. Finral let out a laugh "sorry it's a new habit." Marx turned to Zora "and what about you how have you been doing?" Zora shrugged "ok I guess I make sure-" Marx shook his head "allow me to repeat the question how are _You_ doing?" "Good most of the time I get irritated sometimes." "At who?" Zora shrugged "no one myself I feel like I can't help Finral sometimes and when I do it doesn't feel I did enough." Marx nooded "Finral do you feel like Zora helps you?" Finral nooded love in his eyes, "yes! He's amazing but I worry if he gets annoyed with me." Marx made a schedule for him the first step was to talk about the good and bad parts of your day. The second was talk to each about how the other feels or just listen. The third that was up to Finral. Finral wrapped his arms around Zora, "your book published?" Zora nooded "yep the tale of the masked man and hero is finally done." Finral read over a copy "Why is the hero so naive? Wait the villlan just flirted with him?" Finral was amazed "Sora just let him oh." Zora stroked his hair "Ven is so dangerous." Finral cried at the end "He should have just left with Sora now he's alone with their magical dogs." Zora kissed his cheek. "The sequel will be out next year and Sora will find him again maybe I haven't written that far ahead yet." Finral sighed "what about Ven he doesn't like being alone." "He'll be fine hopefully causing trouble in whatever town he wonders into." Finral smelled him, "bath time." The next day Finral was back in that alleyway _"Finral!_ Zora shook him "it's ok babe." Finral sighed "Thanks." The day surprised him he actually felt good the following week he had to go and tell him how he was doing which he wasn't excited about. "Great more talking." Zora glared "you talked with him the last time." Finral rolled his eyes "because I was bored and wanted to leave." Zora grinned "no you poured your heart out to him." Finral flipped him off "Aw I love you too." And so he sat in listened to Marx "How are you today?" Finral sighed "awesome perfect wonderful!" He said tone dripping with sarcasm. Marx nooded "I can see your in a bad mood what's wrong?" Finral looked outside then at Marx he couldn't do this "Can I go?" Marx nooded "yes you may but try to talk to Zora." "Whatever." He said leaving And porting home. Zora was asleep and so was their cat. He opened up Zora's book and read it again, he noticed something fall out it was a bookmark that had something written on the back he looked closer then saw writing "For the love of my life" Finral smiled Zora wrote the book for him. Zora opened his eyes and smiled "how was it?"Finral frowned "still pointless." He got pulled closer. "It's not you'll understand that someday." Finral shrugged _Finral woke up and sighed his little brother tried killing him what happened why was he like this? Langris stood over him pissed "you idiot you knew you couldn't win and you still tried that's why you're so annoying to me." He wasn't done "although that commoner was more useful then you how sad." Finral blinked away tears Langris rolled his eyes "Don't cry just stick to opening portals ok?" Finral nooded Langris brushed his hair out of his face. "Someone wants to see you I have work to do." Finral watched him leave then wondered who it was and was shocked to see that it was the guy who attacked his brother. "Finral right? You're brother's a dick." Finral sighed "I wouldn't word it like that sorry what was your name?" The redhead said something but he fell asleep._ "That day when Langris was done talking to me he said someone had come to see me and I finally figured it out it was you!" Zora smiled "it took you five months and two years to figure out it was me?" Finral nooded "yep You never said anything." Finral said reaching to pet the cat. "Langris never said anything he was still pissed that you fought him." Zora snickered "he never let it go?" Finral nooded "no he wanted to fight you again I think he said "next time I'll kill that boyfriend of yours!" "But I told him no." Finral said petting Zora junior "I would've loved to see him try." "He knew how much you mean to me I think he just said it to scare you." Finral blinked and was back in his dream with Langris, "Why am I here again?" Langris sighed "because I want you to be happy and let go of your anger." Finral glared "You don't know me or what I would want stop assuming what I want." Finral looked around there had to be a way out of where ever he was but Langris looked hurt. "In a way I wish I was more like you carefree." Finral sighed "just let me the hell out of here I can't look at a manifestation of my guilt." Langris frowned not understanding what Finral would have to be guilty about "I don't blame you I never had I'm just happy you were there." Finral looked away tears fell down his face. "Can I leave this place now?" Langris nooded and Finral was back with Zora who was cooking. "Good your awake you most have been tried." Finral looked at him confused as what he was talking about. "Sweetie we were just taking a minute ago." What the fuck? Did time pass when he was in that place? "Yeah and then you fell asleep." Finral fell asleep again and Langris was there again. "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded "you keep saying your not mad but whenever I show up here you look angry at me." Langris smiled the blood had started clearing up around his face. "It's complicated Finral I'm angry but not at you " Finral grabbed his shoulders "well you should be!" Langris smiled sadly "I'm sorry." Finral sighed "don't be." Langris didn't reply "it's time to go." He said pushing Finral though a portal ignoring his protests. "Why won't he talk to me?" Finral said looking at the sky. He heard footsteps and Zora sat next to him listening to his husband talk to himself. "Is it because he actually does blame me for what happen? Or he hates me?" Zora left him to his thoughts wondering if he made a friend or something. Finral crawled into bed thinking about what Langris said Zora walked in. "Are you having problems with a friend?" "He's not my friend he's never mind." Zora pulled him in a sitting position so they were eye to eye. "I won't think your crazy not that I already don't think that." Finral nooded telling him wouldn't hurt possibly. "Langris talks to me in my dreams except it isn't him it's hard to explain." He knew it was crazy and strange but it was true. Zora sit there stunned this was shocking and scary he wondered if Finral was finally allowing himself to grief. "Sweetheart?" You ok?" Zora nooded "your just grieving that's all sometimes when someone thinks about someone they lost they appear in dreams." Finral smiled Zora somewhat believed him. Dinner time come and Finral cooked this time and added too many spices making his eyes water. Looking over at Zora he ate just fine. Zora woke up to Finral sighing and going outside he quietly followed him. He opened a portal Zora jumped in before he closed it. "Hi Langris I had a dream about you again I meet you except is it you?" Anyway I'm getting help which is good I guess Zora thinks it is at least his book is done it's very graphic but it has nice moments in it would you read it?" Yeah probably not bye I love you." He left and looked back at a tree at a familer redhead he sent a portal his way. Finral waited for Zora to come out of the portal he heard a yell and tried catching him but Zora fell on him. "Zora your crashing me." Zora got up and helped him up. "I knew you were following me." Finral said used to him hiding around. "Damn well I guess you have gotten used to me showing up out of nowhere." Finral laughed "that and you can't stop eating at night." Zora shrugged eating an apple. "At least it's healthy." Finral smiled and went to sleep. Zora kissed him and watched him sleep for awhile then made breakfast for him 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note I screwed up Marx's magic i thought he could see memories i didn't know his magic told the truth lol


	14. Chapter 14

Aizen tucked Lewis into bed after telling him a bedtime story he went to his own room and went to sleep the next day Lewis jumped on his bed "wake up, wake up!" Aizen rolled over Lewis grabbed his pillow "You said you would make pancakes so get up!" "Lewis could you get the stuff I need out?" He nodded and run to the kitchen, Aizen smiled "be careful." He got out of bed and got dressed and checked to see if he had work he had the week off. He made the pancakes for Lewis and thought of where they could go for the week. "Do you want to go to see the ocean?" Lewis shook his head "Alright how about where I work?" "Boring." He said Aizen smiled "You'll have to work too when your my age." Lewis's eyes lit up "Let's stay here and I can write a letter." Aizen was confused who would Lewis write to? "Oh? To who a friend?" Lewis nooded "Finral and Zora." It's been years since their fight and Aizen moved on his hatred for Finral's brother was gone and he held no grudge against Finral for seeking revenge. "Alright." Aizen helped him with spelling errors and punctuations. "Do you think they'll like it?" Aizen nodded "yes I believe they will." He said pulling out a book to read to Lewis, "There once was a boy who didn't have magic so know one wanted to play with him he was sad until he met a tree that could talk." He looked at Lewis who giggled "trees don't talk," "it's a story the tree was his friend and soon all the trees became his friends." Lewis nooded off Aizen kissed his forehead. "Good night." He noticed the door was open and checked it out. He heard scratches it was just a raccoon sighing he went back inside. Finral exhaled he didn't see him Zora would be hurt if he knew he was spaying on Aizen. "Dear boy." Finral backed up and sit down "this is awkward." Aizen chuckled "that it is your here to kill me again?" Finral nodded "I was but Lewis needs you I'll never forgive you for what did what you took from me but It's not right to take you away from him." Aizen sadly smiled "I was filled with anger your brother hurt me so I took it out on him." Finral started choking him crying over him until he was dead. Aizen gasped looking around Lewis was asleep he checked the door it was locked. He read a book and went to sleep. Lewis colored and then looked up and went to get Aizen "Aizen do you want to color?" He asked holding out a crayon for him. Aizen took it and colored in a tree blue and black. "Trees can't be that color!" Aizen laughs "it's a coloring book. You can color any way you want." Aizen made dinner Lewis wasn't a fan of his cooking everything came out burnt. He looked at the vegetables they looked horrible Aizen was smiling impressed with himself Lewis ate one "it's good." Aizen ate as well. His taste buds were strange. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked Lewis pointed to a park on his map of places that he wanted to go. "Okay we can go tomorrow morning." Aizen looked at the time it was late. "Bedtime." He said "what book do you want me to read?" Lewis picked out one of Aizen's. "Mine have words that are too big for you." Lewis giggled "it's ok." Aizen tucked him into bed and started reading "Peterson marvelously saved the day with his magical abilities he felt hollow without his companion." Lewis yawned "I don't like this story it's too com-p-p." "Complicated?" Aizen offered Lewis nods "Yes." Aizen got up Lewis stopped him from leaving "i heard a noise last night is something outside trying to eat us?" Aizen chuckled "no I can stay here tonight just incase something does try and eat us." He slept on the ground next to Lewis, and fell asleep. He was woken up by Lewis "wake up." Aizen groaned "Ok I'm up time for a bath." After their bath they went out to the park. Aizen showed him his magic making little shapes out of red blood. "So cool!" Aizen smiled a bird flew by and landed on the ground. "Hi I brought bird food." Lewis said throwing it. "Birdseed Lewis." Aizen corrected Lewis nods "oh," more birds flew down eating. "look Aizen!" Aizen looked at all the birds flying, "interesting they never fly all together like this." He said taking Lewis's hand. "We're leaving already?" "Yes It's getting late." Lewis pouted "don't make that face. How about a piggyback ride?" Lewis climbed on his shoulders "Go Go." Aizen ran as fast as he could home. The kitchen was a mess again for the second time that week when Zora walked in from a mission "stress baking?" Finral nooded "try this." Zora spit it out "the fuck is in that?" "Eggs three cups of sugar and a little bit of pepper." Zora looked disgusted "I read somewhere that pepper brings out the flavor." Finral said taking out cupcakes. "Shit their too small." Zora left him to deal with his mess only to get put back in the kitchen. "And where are you going? Help!" Finral said handing him a apron. "I hate these things." It took three hours to bake and clean. "Why?" "I was stressed out about going to therapy again." Zora blew flour out his hair "you've been there twice, what's wrong with a third?" Finral shrugged "Your overthinking it." "He's right." Langris said Finral rolled his eyes "not now Langris wait you only appear in my dreams." He smiled "do I?" Interesting I thought I was fagument of your imagination." Finral sighed "you are but once I kill that fucker I'll stop seeing you." Langris chuckled "that's the problem." Finral was getting annoyed "god your hard to deal with even as a fagument of my imagination." Langris frowned "who said I was?" Before Finral could question what he said he was woken up by a knock at the door and opened it to find more letters. They were from Aizen and Lewis, "who's at the door?" Zora asked "the mail it's from Lewis." Finral opened a letter and crumbled it up. "That one's from him." "Oh Lewis misses your magic." Finral nooded "the rest are from Aizen." Finral sighed "just throw them away sweetie I don't care if he's remorseful he still killed Langris." Finral wondered if they were in the rose kingdom it was a possibility maybe Aizen had a house there and stayed there to hide out. "He wrote a lot the guilt most finally be hitting him." Zora said "fuck that he didn't feel a thing when he killed Langris." Finral grabbed a couple letters "Finral no don't even think about going to where they are he moved on you should too baby." Finral opened a portal "I gotta talk to Langris not kill Aizen Zora." He said once at his grave he read the letters, "what do you think? I think it's bullshit all of it he could've just talked to you why didn't you talk to him?" Finral asked then leaving. "Aizen?" He looked down "yes?" Lewis looked at the letters "I forgot." He said going back to coloring, "ok." Finral stared at the picture of Langris thinking about Zora and his dreams why were they against him killing the person that caused this mess? _Dear Langris I'm ending this I can't let him live not after what he did. Zora will probably be mad pissed actually but I'm leaving tonight he'll probably be reading this and yelling at me when I get back home but He'll understand Love Finral._ Finral made sure Zora was asleep and kissed his cheek, "I love you." Zora woke up "hi." "Hey," Finral hid the letter under his pillow "another letter to Langris?" Finral nooded "yeah I told him about my day and my baking." Zora noticed Finral's fingernails were bitten off, "Finral let me see the letter." Finral handed it to him "are you fucking kidding me? A fucking letter?! A letter?! Not hey Zora I'm leaving to make the worst mistake of my life I'll see you when get I back?!" Finral closed his eyes "what happens if you die Finral? What should I do?" "I don't know find someone better that isn't fucked up." Zora sighed "we're both fuck ups Finral Fuck! Just go go now for I keep you here." Finral looked up "but-" Zora kissed him, pouring all his love into it. "Fucking go! And when you get back we'll eat all your shitty pudding and cookies." Finral wiped his tears away. "Be nice to Zora junior and get some sleep and-" Zora glared "ok I'm going." Opening up a portal he left Zora felt a tap and was handed Flowers with a note " _I love you"_ Zora smelled them "These smell like him." Aizen read Lewis a bedtime story and went to bed. Finral booked a inn and slept. He head a nightmare that someone broke in his house and killed Zora and their cat making him cry he called Zora who had just woken up. "Yes?" He calmed down "Finral?" You ok?" "Are you ok? Where's our son? Is the door locked?!" "Yes. Babe you alright?" Finral nooded even though Zora couldn't see him, "yeah I wanted to hear your voice Good morning." "Good afternoon actually." They didn't talk long Zora had a mission and Finral needed food he hadn't eaten today. "I love you." "Love you too." He ate cherry tarts for breakfast. "Zora will be mad." Langris said "go away." "Fine." Finral sighed Zora was on a mission which wasn't that interesting to him he kicked the guys ass and left. "Finral I hope your ok." Finral walked through town and spotted Aizen he was reading a book while holding Lewis's hand. "Where are you going?" Finral watched them go into a store. "What are you doing?" Finral rolled his eyes "Langris shut up!" Langris didn't "Zora's right is this what I would want?" "Why do you keep asking me that! I don't know anymore ok? I don't know!" Langris sighed "well when you figure it out I'll be here." Finral went back to the inn. _"Langris,_ _you overworked yourself self again?" Sighing Finral tried picking him up he had gotten to heavy._ Zora called Finral who sounded like he had been crying. "Bad day?" "Yes dream Langris keeps bugging me." Zora chuckled, "what's he saying?" Finral sighed "he's being stubborn doesn't want me to kill Aizen and I don't know what to do anymore." He wanted to forget about this whole thing but it was too late for that. What was he supposed to do now? "You'll figure it out baby." "I guess." Zora laughed "what's so funny?" Finral asked "nothing important." Finral opened a portal and handed him cherry tarts. "Share with our friends good night sweetheart." "Night." Finral sketched dream Langris he didn't look that different from his brother his hair was white which was strange but dreams were like that. Zora never talked about his dreams did he not dream? Finral wondered "of course he does." Langris said Finral jumped "are you reading my mind?" Finral wondered "Why are you here now why weren't you there right after you ya know?" Langris only laughs, "you still haven't figured it out?" "Your a ghost!" Langris sighed "no. But your close." "Your not here at all?" Langris nods. "Kinda right." Finral threw a pillow at him it went though him hitting nothing. "I can't believe your still hard to deal as a ghost or whatever you are." Langris got bored and went back inside Finral's mind. "Good night." "Wait stay here for a bit." Langris did watching Finral eat "you still like these?" Finral said holding up cherry tarts. Langris nods "yes. I can't eat them now though." Finral nods "I know." He said looking outside "Zora's probably up worrying." Langris rolled his eyes "you turned him into you Finral." Finral sighed dreamily "I hope so he used to be closed off towards others except for me isn't that so adorable?" He said looking at nothing Langris fell asleep ghosts can do that apparently. "Not a ghost! Figure out what I am god!" Finral chuckled "I did your my conscious telling me to not kill Aizen." Langris looked surprised "how did you know?" "Well you appear in my dreams and I read Zora's books his educational one's and I found out that when someone griefs they see the person they miss." Langris smiled "and once you figure out you don't need to kill Aizen to find whatever it is you think you need you'll stop seeing me." Finral frowned "but I need to kill him that will make everything better I'll be better Zora won't have to worry anymore I can be ok again Langris will be happy." Langris laughs "will he?" Finral didn't respond ignoring him in sketching Langris working. And sighed "Your annoying." Langris smirked "says the one who keeps burning everything he cooks." Finral rolled his eyes "I don't burn anything Zora would tell me." Langris laughed "what?" Finral asked 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aizen does have a soft side


	15. Chapter 15

Finral looked at Zora's picture "Good night." He said closing his eyes waiting for Langris to say something odd he didn't appear tonight. It went on like this every time he fall asleep no Langris. "Maybe he was just a ghost." Finral got dressed he ate fast and waited for night to come. "Shouldn't Zora be calling by now?" A voice said Langris was back. "Where have you been?" Langris smiled "working." "How?" Langris pointed to him, "you watch over me?" He nods, "yes." Finral smiled "I don't need you to do that." Langris sighed "okay oh look Zora's calling." Finral answered "hi sweetie." "Zora are you there?" Zora swallowed "sorry eating baby how are you?" "Good how's everything over there?" Zora smiled "they miss you Vanessa keeps asking me to go out on lunch dates with her." Finral chuckled "did you go?" "Yes she talks so much about how you talk about me." Finral smiled "that's nice of her." He said thinking about how Zora talking with her and getting to know his friend. "She's something." Zora said "oh yeah the woman that drinks." Langris said "go away." Finral said glaring at him "baby?" "Sorry dream Langris is talking to me." Langris rolled his eyes "anyway how's Asta?" Zora sighed "annoying as usual. But he's good company." Finral yawned "okay I'll talk to you tomorrow." "I love you." Zora said "I love you more." Finral went to sleep. Zora read his book and thought about the second time he and Finral met. _Zora looked over at Finral who talked with Vanessa they talked about something he was shocked to hear that Finral was taking about him. "I think I like the new guy." Vanessa giggled "you think?" Finral nooded "he's so hot! And did you know he likes cooking and-"_ _Vanessa covered his mouth laughing "Finral!" He blushed "sorry he's amazing to me i don't stand a chance with him he hates royals but he likes talking to me." Zora walked over Vanessa looked at him as Finral went on about how adorable he looked in his mask. "I wonder what he looks like without it on Vanessa what are you?-" Zora smirked Finral went red and opened a portal away from him. "He's playing hard to get."_ Finral found Aizen at a beach playing with Lewis he couldn't kill him with his little brother here. He went back to the inn. "Will you just give up on killing him Finral it's rather annoying." Finral shook his head "no Langris until I kill him I won't be happy." Langris sighed loudly "hey don't do that in my head!" Finral said "So? Until you finally decide not to kill I have to be the protective little brother." He said "weren't you already doing that when it came to Zora?" Langris didn't answer "Exactly." _Langris rolled out a list "that won't work he needs to be shocked." A knock at the door interrupted him. "Come in!" Finral entered and looked at the amount of cherry tarts "why am I not surprised? You need to eat salad or something healthy! Anyway Zora wanted to give you-" Langris looked at it "this." Finral finished "It's a sweater from him?" Finral nooded "yeah he's trying his best to be nice to you so could you do the same?" The sweater was tossed his way. "No I won't I don't want anything to do with-" he heard sniffing oh no Finral was about to cry he didn't do crying. "Fine I'll wear it!" Finral grinned hugging him "Good! I'll tell him oh eat this instead of something that will make you get sick." He left salads on his desk._ Aizen worked while Lewis played with his toy magic knights. He usually heard sound affects by now it was too quiet. "Lewis are you ok?" He asked walking in to the living room "hi Aizen it's been awhile." The man said he was from the sliver lions. Aizen glared and made a move to attack him but he held up a hand, "I wouldn't do that unless you want your little brother's head to look like rotten fruit." "What do you want?" I'm done with you." "Sho." Aizen frowned "that's my name your going to come with me now." He said using a sleep spell. Finral looked at their usual spot on the beach they weren't here where the hell did they go?" A group of men discussed Aizen "did you hear Aizen got kidnapped?" Finral teleported to the guy and held a knife to his throat. "Shut up tell me where he is!" He whispered." The man didn't answer "ok then." He got stabbed in the leg. "Well?" "He's on the other side of town with some kid they probably are both dead though." Finral killed him. "Alright so head to the other side of town and you have a map to your hideout." He said putting it in his bag. He looked around and found the hideout his bag got stuck in the bash. "Fucking get out!" He manged to get his grimoire and map but the bag stayed put. "Damn." He made a makeshift bag out of his robe before heading in the hideout. "Holy." He saw dead bodies everywhere. His stomach turned "what the fuck is wrong with these people!" He searched deeper and found a new bag. "Sorry dude I need this," he put his stuff and someone came in "why do we have to get stuck with that annoying kid?" The other person rolled their eyes "leave him alone he's a kid" Finral watched the two go in different directions and went after the man only to get jumped by the girl. "Look lady I don't have time for your shit so go away." He said throwing her against the wall. The man attempted to punch him but Finral moved out of the way and used his magic to summon an exploding portal. "Alright." He run further in "are you fucking kidding me?" More people showed up and he killed them. "Fuck. That smell." He heard crying and found Lewis. "Lewis!" Finral said getting him out. "Where's your brother?" He shook his head and cried into his shoulder. "I'm gonna send you to Zora ok?" He nodded Finral opened a portal to the black bulls HQ "I'll find Aizen ok?" Lewis nooded and went though. Finral sighed "ok back to it." He looked through cell after cell for Aizen nothing he saw people though and let them out. "Wait Where's Aizen? A man tried using his magic on him Finral glared "Don't fucking move and answer me!" "He's at the beach by the boats." Finral nooded "get outta here." Finral said watching them go one by one. He went down the dark path leading him to his enemy, "Aizen. Aizen, Aizen." He kept saying to himself. He looked up at a pole and saw him. "Help me please." Aizen asked he looked down "you." Finral released him and watched him walk to the boats "Where's Lewis? Is he safe?" He asked scared for him Finral didn't answer and threw his stuff down and punched him. Throwing him in the water. "Come on fight me!" Aizen shook his head "no I'm not going to I want to see-" Finral pushed him in the water drowning Aizen kicked him away. "Alright." He said punching Finral who still had his knife cut him. Finral felt the sting of tears in his eyes what was the point of this? "Fuck you!" He said punching Aizen "just die!" Fucking die!" _"Finral do you want to color?"_ Finral felt tears run down his face as he kept getting punched blood flew from his mouth he got up and tried using his magic Aizen stopped him by using his. " _Finral!"_ Finral teleported towards him and tried stabbing him in the throat Aizen threw the knife deep in the water. Aizen started choking him. Finral kicked him in the leg. " _Langris look you can use magic now!_ Finral pushed Aizen away. And drowned him again he didn't have the strength to fight him off Finral put his body on top of him Aizen squirmed Finral's vision became foggy and tears fell down his face. Suddenly he was hit with a flashback of Langris smiling at him. Finral closed his eyes and made the hardest decision he ever made in his life he let his brother's killer go. He moved away Aizen coughed violently Finral opened a portal and Lewis hugged Aizen, "Go just leave." Finral said crying he buried his face in his hands. Aizen looked at him unsure before leaving. Finral sobbed uncontrollably in the water he watched the boat get further and further away he was left alone bleeding with the night sky and with nothing left anymore calming down he opened a portal back home. Zora was getting back from a mission and hugged him tightly Finral returned the hug still shaking "Fuck Finral! What happened?" Finral opened his mouth words didn't come out only sobs. "Did you kill him?" Zora asked Finral shook his head "I let him go fuck I let him go." Zora hugged him tightly "it's okay you did the right thing." A month passed and Finral couldn't use magic anymore he didn't know why it didn't bother him nor Zora he kissed Zora on the forehead. "I'm going to the golden dawn. "Ok love you." Finral smiled "I love you too." Zora flew him there, he walked in Langris's old office they turned it into a spare bedroom Finral walked in and found the picture he smiled _"Finral come in how are you?" Langris asked hugging him Finral grinned "I thought you hated affection Langris?" He said Langris regained his composer "I do it was a very long day how's Zora?"Finral looked surprised "no commener no death threats Langris has he finally grown on you?!" Langris playfully pushed him. "Only a little," Finral ruffled his hair "do you want to meet up for tea?" Finral asked him Langris nooded "sure."_ Finral wiped his tears away and left he made a stop at Langris's grave. "Langris I stopped seeing dream you was he really you? I let Aizen go and that moment I don't know what happen Suddenly it wasn't about you or me hell I think it was just about me wanting him dead but I couldn't do that his little brother he would hate me and probably do what I did for Aizen I'm going to therapy weekly Zora's still the same. Our friends are good Yano's now the vice captain I-" crap I thought I wouldn't cry again I miss you but you knew that I miss seeing you snap at people fighting with Zora or even me sometimes I love you I always will." Finral looked over and saw Langris again "You found what you were looking for." He walked into light, Finral smiled he went back home where he would talk to Zora about Langris the good and the bad. He would Also bake cherry tarts everyday In honor of him. Aizen read Lewis a bedtime story scars marked his arms and face but in spite of that he still held no hatred for Finral he was happy that he was alive being able to see Lewis grow up and one day work and teach him not to make bad choices like he did he and it was all thanks to that act of mercy that Finral gave him and he would forever be grateful to him for that small act. Zora listened as Finral told him about new deserts he wanted to try they were all cherry tart themed "Cherry tart Ice cream!" "Zora lets try it tomorrow." Zora nooded "okay." Finral looked at him reaching for his hand "Hey I love you." "For getting Ice cream tomorrow?" He asked "that and also in general." He said kissing him "same here." Finral walked upstairs holding Zora's hand, Zora junior teleported to bed Finral was finally happy knowing that Langris was where ever he was he looked forward to each new day and what it would offer for him. _Dear Langris I wanted you to know this is my final letter to you Zora's asleep we stayed up late talking about his father and you he said he wished he could see your face since we're married but he has to settle without robbing it in It's weird to say but I hope Aizen's okay too we obviously can't be friends but I hope he and Lewis are safe. Zora's taking me on a ice cream date tomorrow they have cherry tart ice cream i heard its too sweet you would love it though Love Finral ps I love you!_ "This is too sour!" Finral exclaimed eyes watering "really? Zora asked eating some "hmm no it's okay to me." "Out of all the desert we ate together you like this?" Finral asked "yep." Zora said "I want another child." Zora spit out his ice cream Finral was joking right? Zora junior was a handful now Finral wanted another pet? "I want a magical dog!" "Babe but we have Zora junior." Zora said Finral gave him those damn eyes. "Fine! Have you thought of a name?" "Langris." Finral said smiling a week passed and Finral taught him how to sit. "Langris sit good boy!" He said petting him. "God he hates me like him." Finral chuckled "Langris do you hate your dad? Do you?" Langris growled "sorry sweetie." Finral said kissing him "it's fine did you tell Langris about him." Finral nooded "yeah he would've liked him." "Um babe he had a accident." "Langris! Use the restroom outside!" Finral said getting the mop. Zora smiled happy that Finral was finally truly happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give Aizen a bittersweet ending because I feel he'll feel guilty for what he did to Finral for the rest of his life and he doesn't want his brother growing up like him. Also in case I wasn't clear the Langris that Finral was seeing is a fagument of Finral's imagination


End file.
